Mystiscia
by obiwankatie
Summary: "So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone. And my Mystiscia, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again..." When Misty-an orphan-runs across Ash and company-a group of con artists-will she find her past... and future?
1. ~*~ Prologue ~*~

Mystiscia **__**

Mystiscia

In a time not so long ago we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was nineteen-hundred-and-sixteen, and my son, Nicholas, was the Czar of Imperial Kanto. 

Lorelei entered the palace ballroom through the back, and sat at the throne highest up. She looked at the dance floor, at a girl in a blue dress trimmed with gold. The girl's long red hair was down, and she was wearing a matching blue headdress (just like in the movie ^_~). 

__

We were celebrating the four-hundredth year of our family legacy

" Hello Darling!" Lorelei waved at the red head, who smiled and made a face at her grandmother. She pranced around a tall man in a white uniform, who picked her up and swung her around in circles. 

"Oh, papa!" She giggled. Her father put her down, and she laughed.

__

And on that night, no star burned brighter that of our sweet Mystiscia, my youngest granddaughter. (pronounced Mist-i-sh-ia)

Mystiscia ran up the red-carpeted stairs to her grandmother.

__

She begged me not to go to Goldenrod, so I had a special gift made for her to make the separation easier, for both of us.

Lorelei handed Mystiscia a gold Pokéball with red designs. "For me? Is it a Pokéball?" The little girl asked, holding it up to the light.

Lorelei takes the pendant of a necklace, inserts it into the side of the box and winds it up. It's a Music Box.

Mystiscia gasped. "It plays our lullaby." She said through her hands.

  
"You can play it at night, before you go to sleep, and pretend that it's _me_ singing to you." The grandmother said. "On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." She sang.

"Soon you'll be…home with me, once upon a December." The two finished

Lorelei handed her granddaughter the gold necklace. "Read what it says."

They never noticed the black-haired boy who snuck in. 

Mystiscia looked at the small pendant, crossing her eyes to see it better.

"Ash! You belong in the kitchen." A woman with brown hair ordered, looking sharply at the boy

"Yes, mum." He whispered, and left. 

"Together . . . In Goldenrod. Really? Oh grandmama! Mmhh!" She hugged her grandmother, who laughed. 

__

But we would never be together in Goldenrod, for a dark shadow had fallen on the house of the Waterflowers. His name was Giovanni. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous.

A man in a black suit walked in, making the whole room fill with terror.

"How dare you return to the palace." The Czar said, standing in front of Giovanni.

"But I am your confidant!" The older man said with a smirk.

"Confidant! Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!" The emperor ordered, thrusting his hand out. 

"You think you can banish the great Giovanni?! By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish _you!_ With a curse! _You_ and your family will die within the fortnight!" Gasps were heard around the room. "I will not rest until I see the end of the Waterflower line! Forever!" He took his glowing Reliquary and pointed it at the ceiling. The chandelier with 400 engraved on it fell to the ground.

__

Consumed by his anger for Nicholas and his family, he sold his soul for the power to destroy them.

Giovanni is standing in front of a big green pillar of light. It sucks everything from his body then green Reliquary appears and when he takes it, his clothes and skin comes back to him.

"Go… and fulfill you dark purpose. Seal the fate of the czar and his family." He waved his hand, and little green bats fly out of it.

__

From that moment on the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame.

The royal family ran down the halls of the palace, old coats around them and bags in their arms.

"Hurry children!" Nicholas said, trying to get his five children to run faster. 

"My music box!" Mystiscia said with a gasp. She turned around and ran back to her room, but the revolutionaries had entered the palace and were making their way up to the living quarters at that moment.

"Mystiscia, come back! Come back! Mystiscia!" Lorelei shouted after her granddaughter. The old woman ran down the halls, after the little girl.

Mystiscia grabbed her gold secret music box. Lorelei reached the large room, and, startled by the noises in the hall, closed the door. Ash spied in on the 2 royals as they turned to leave.

"Mystiscia! Please hurry!" She whispered across the room. The girl ran over to Lorelei, and they coward in fear.

Ash opened the secret passage in the room, and dashed through. "This way! Out the servant's quarters!" He said, pushing them through the wall, then closed it, staying in the room. But, again, Mystiscia dropped her music box.

"My Music Box!" She whined through the wall. 

"Go!" Ash hissed, locking the hidden compartment.

"Men! In here!" A deep voice from the hall said. He quickly opened the door and many men came through. They looked at Ash, and one stepped forward.

"Where are they, boy? We heard women." He said gruffly. 

Ash, instead of answering, threw a vase at the soldier. The solider responds by hitting Ash on the head with the butt of his gun. Ash dropped to the ground with a 'thud', right next to the music box.

Lorelei and Mystiscia made it through the small quarters, and were running across the frozen river. "Oh, grandmama!" Mystiscia said as she tripped. 

"Keep up with me darling!" Lorelei said, pulling her up.

Giovanni saw the two from the bridge, and jumped off it, onto the frozen river. He grabbed the downed red head's foot, and pulled her towards him.

"Giovanni!" Lorelei gasped.

"Oh you'll never escape me child! Never!" He said while pulling the poor girl's foot.

Mystiscia kicked the ice under Giovanni, causing it to crack more, it cracked when he landed on it. The ice broke, and Giovanni fell into it. 

"No!" He screamed as the current pulled him under.

The two got to a train station, and chased after a train that just started off. Lorelei grabbed onto the back and got on. "Misty, grab my hand." She ordered to Mystiscia, who was still chasing the ever-increasing train. 

Their hands met. "Don't let go." Mystiscia said, tears coming to her eyes.

The youth's hand slipped from the old woman's, and the red head fell to the ground, hitting the tracks with her head. "Misty! Misty!" The grandmother shouted, trying to get off the train. But her servants who had gotten on the train before her held her back. (Misty's Lorelei's nickname for Mystiscia.)

__

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone. And my Mystiscia, my beloved grandchild, I never saw her again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N- Ok, that's the prologue to my Anastasia story…I like writing stories based on movies….and if you liked Forever After, I think you'll like this one…. I'm thinking of putting the songs from the movie in, but changing them to fit my needs. I know in my other parody story, I changed a _lot_, but in this one, it's easier to keep the Czar and the original plot line. I know in my other story I changed around things, and I may do that here, but I doubt it. I'm sticking to the script ^_~. Please-tell me if I should continue. _I_ think it's really kool cuz, well, I wrote it and I love the movie Anastasia, and, well, please review! Oh, I'm still working on the next chapter to Forever After, I'm hoping to finish it tonight, or tomorrow…..so….expect it soon!!!!

P.S.- I don't own Pokémon _or_ Anastasia, even though I'd love to, I don't, okiday?


	2. ~*~ The Palace ~*~

10 Years later…

10 Years later…

"Now, you have the theater, right Tracey?" A raven-haired boy asked a man in his early thirties. 

"Yes, I have the theater set and flyers handed out, Ash," The painter responded with a sigh. 

"And Brock, you have the tickets?" 

"Yep, I have four tickets to Goldenrod- one for you, one for me, one for Trace, and one for 'Mystiscia', whomever she may be," A man, also in his early thirties with spiky hair and slanted eyes, replied.

"Good, good." The trio bustled through a market place, stopping before a hidden door. "Just imagine, guys- no more stolen and forged goods! We'll be out of here, forever!" They walked up stairs into an attic. Ash took his large side bag and opened it. He started to stuff items in. Tracey and Brock did likewise, putting in papers. Ash swung back a painting, revealing a hidden compartment. In it laid one thing- a golden Pokéball. He took the item out and put it in his bag, snapping it shut. 

"I'm sure glad both of us were members of the court, or we'd have no idea as to what to look for in a girl," Tracey told Brock as they put stuff in their bags. 

"Yes," Brock replied with a smile. "But I'm glad Ash is leading us. He knows a lot, too. Even if he _was_ just a kitchen servant."

"But, he's forgotten a lot, too. Since he got hit and had that concussion, he forgot quite a bit, didn't he?" The other inquired.

"No, he only forgot a few things-what happened the night of the siege and a few days before hand being one of those few things. He also forgot about his mother, thank god, for she was shot by a revolutionary the night he had the concussion," Brock explained. 

"Oh," Tracey said, turning back to the young man who was barely twenty-one. 

"C'mon!" He waved them to the only window, where the three looked out at the dying city. "Let's go!" He shouted as he jumped out the window, sliding down the snow-covered rooftop.

The two older men looked at each other and shrugged. Turning back to the younger man, they followed. "Where to, Ash?" Tracey asked as they ran from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding the Communistic guards. 

"The palace. We'll slip back into the theater for the auditions, and we'll live at the palace. The train leaves in five days, so we need to find a girl by then, or we're screwed," Ash proceeded to tell the plan to his friend. "We'll need you to find a girl that looks like the grand duchess, you _were_ the one who painted the family and all. Then, once we find a girl, Brock, you, and I will teach her everything she'd need to say. We'll dress her up to look like a princess, and we'll take her to Goldenrod. We'll be rich! Lorelei would be so ecstatic to have her granddaughter back, she'd give us anything!" Ash smiled at his, seemingly, brilliant plan.

~!~*~!~

"Now, I got you a job at the Pokéball factory. You go down the road and you'll come to a fork. Go left, towards Lavender Town. The factory's right outside that town, ok?" The old hag explained as she walked ahead of a young woman. The girl, who was 20, had her long, red hair up in a short ponytail. It was short because it was wrapped around itself, like a bun, but the strands stuck out in the middle. The ponytail was off balance, but the orphan didn't care. 

She wore an assortment of clothing that was to big, or, in the exception of her gloves, to small. Her boots, stockings, and hat were the only items that fit well. Her dark red coat came down to her ankles and the sleeves went past her knuckles. Her blue gloves were to small; the fingers of it were cut off at the middle joint so her fingers wouldn't hurt. Her main outfit was a pale yellow dress that was, too, big for her. It was made of a thick material, and the sleeves were baggy, the bottom cut and ragged. She wore a belt around her waist to keep the large dress from flying about. Her scarf was exceptionally large, wrapping around her neck a good five times.

But, all these clothing items kept her warm as she left her home of the past ten years. "Goodbye! I'll miss you! Bye!" She shouted back to the children in the orphanage. They were all in the windows, telling her goodbye. 

"Are you listening to _anything_ I'm saying, little Misty?" The old woman asked, stopping in her tracks and turning to the young woman. 

"I'm listening, Miss Agatha," Misty replied with a sigh. She turned from facing the old house to the old woman. "I'm working at a Pokéball factory. I follow the road and go left on the fork," She repeated in a monotone voice.

Agatha walked up to the girl and, although she was shorter, pulled the girl to the gates by her scarf. Misty, of coarse, hurried along behind her as to not get choked. "You, Misty, have been a pebble in my shoe ever since you were brought here, prancing around acting like the queen of Jhoto! I've fed you, clothed you…"

Misty mouthed the words along with Agatha, then finished it for her. "…kept a roof over my head."

"How _is_ it that you don't have any idea as to who you are, but you can remember all that?" Agatha asked the red head.

"But I _do_ have a clue!" Misty replied, pulling out a gold chain.

"Ugh, I _know_, I _know_!" She took the pendent from the girl's slender fingers and reread the inscription. " 'Together in Goldenrod.' So, you want to go to Goldenrod to find your family?" Agatha asked kindly.

Misty nodded furiously. 

"Ha!" Agatha yelled, returning to her furrowed brow and frown. "It's time you took your place in life, Misty. In life and in line!" She shoved the girl out the gates, then shut them. " 'Together in Goldenrod'!" She taunted. "Dasvidanya!" She cackled, then walked back to tend to the younger children.

Misty turned around and started down the road.

A half-hour later, she walked to the fork. She looked at the signpost. On the one pointing left, it said 'Lavender Town', and the one pointing right said 'Cerulean City'. She stopped and stared at it. _Left…or right?_ She broke out of her trance and started talking to herself. "Left is the way to the factory, but I know what happens if I go there. I'll be No-Last-Name Misty for the rest of my life. Buuuut…." She looked to the right, unconsciously stepping to the right. "If I go right…maybe…."_ I could find my family…_ "This is so stupid! I-I mean, how could _I_ go to _Goldenrod?!_ But…" She sighed and looked at her necklace, "Whoever gave me this necklace **must've** loved me!" She examined the golden, circular pendent. "Ugh…" She looked up at the sky. 

"Send me a sign!" She screamed. "Help me out! Give me a clue, a hint, anything!" She yelled at the sky, her arms flailing. "I…I'm so confused…." She sat down on a tree stump below the sign. She put her head in her hands, and thought about what she was going to do. 

"Pikachu-pi!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a little yellow mouse pulling on her scarf. She pulled back, and she wrapped it back around her neck.   


"Go away, I'm waiting for a sign." She scoffed, putting her head back in her hands.

The yellow rodent hopped up onto her head and took off her hat before she could respond. The mouse then ran off down the right path, a smile on its small face. "Hey! Hey! G-give that back!" Misty yelled, chasing after the Pokémon. The mouse ran around in-between the road to Lavender and the road to Cerulean, making Misty chase after it. She tripped when she was going between some trees, and landed looking at the route to Cerulean, Pikachu and her hat in the middle of her vision. 

She was startled from falling, but the sunlight hit the Pikachu at such an angle, that the yellow mouse appeared to have and angelic façade. Misty scurried to get up, and ran over to the little Pokémon that held her beloved hat. 

"Ok, ok. I can take a hint!" She said with a smile as she took the hat from Pikachu's mouth. She put it back on her head, and crouched back down to Pikachu's level. "Pikachu-let's go to Cerulean!" She scooped up the small creature and started skipping down the snow-filled path. 

~!~

"We'll never find her, guys!" Ash said with a sigh. "We saw over a hundred girls today, and none of them were anywhere close to Mystics!" He pushed the papers of the girls into his shoulder bag and zipped it close. 

"Don't worry, Ash. We'll find her," Tracey said, trying to encourage the young man. 

"I know that, but we need the girl now, the train leaves tonight, that gives us what, 7 hours?" Ash looked at his watch- 5:00. "Yep, 5 hours."

"Come on. We can have dinner and go searching the streets or something… I'll make dinner at the palace, so come on," Brock said, hurrying the two other men along the streets. 

~!~

It took Misty and her new traveling companion a few hours to get to Cerulean City- She left the orphanage after noon lunch, and got to the city at 5. Misty went directly to the train station, where she waited in line for a few minutes, till she got to the front. 

"Papers," The man at the desk asked, his voice tired and dull.

"Papers?" Misty asked.

"No papers, no ticket!" He shouted at the young woman, and shut his window. 

The red head stumbled back at the man's rudeness. "Pst!" An old woman pulled on Misty's coat sleeve. She turned around, and looked down at the hag. "See Ash. He'll help you."

Misty nodded along. "Where can I find this…Ash?" She asked quietly.

"He's at the Cerulean Flower Palace, but you didn't hear it from me," The woman scurried back into the large crowd around the station, and left Misty all alone, except for Pikachu. 

"Well, Pika-pal, let's find that palace, eh?" She pranced out of the crowded station, and towards the city. They walked along the streets, but Misty had no idea where to go. "Ok, Misty, you can do this. A palace is huge, so it has to be on the outskirts of town, right Pikachu?" She looked down at her feet, but Pikachu was no longer there. She'd run ahead of Misty-to the palace.

"Pikachu!" Misty ran after the small creature. She rushed along the streets till she came upon huge iron gates. She easily opened them, and ran across the large courtyard. She didn't go to the front doors of the palace; she went to one of the side ones. They were all boarded up, but She peeked in them anyway to find her friend. "Pikachu!" She loudly whispered. She looked in through a crack, and saw her little yellow buddy running up a set of carpeted stairs. 

Misty sighed and pulled on the wood. The nails squeaked and the wood clattered as a few hunks ripped off, but the momentum threw Misty back, slamming her into the ground. 

~!~

"Did you hear that, guys?" Ash asked as he looked up from his miso soup. "I could've sworn I heard a sound coming from the East wing." He stood up and placed his soup down on the makeshift table. 

"I think you were imagining things, Ash. I didn't hear anything, and I have great hearing," Tracey said, looking at Brock. "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope," Brock sat back down. "You're imagining it, Ash. Sit down and eat your soup."

"I'm gonna go investigate." He walked out of the room. His 2 friends looked at each other, then their soup, and both sighed.

"Ok, wait up, we're coming," Brock said as he put his soup down. Tracey followed suit, and they both rushed out to catch up to the raven-haired boy. 

~!~

"Pikachu!" Misty whispered as she walked up the stairs. She walked up the second set of stairs, and came across a balcony. It was overlooking a grand ballroom, with buffet tables along the balcony she was on and the one next to hers. The balconies across hers, the ones across the huge room had nothing except for paintings hanging on the walls. She started to discard her clothing-first she slipped off her coat, then her gloves, and then her hat and scarf. 

Misty walked up to the table nearest her. She picked up one of the dusty silver plates and blew on it, chasing away the dust. _Weird, _she thought as she shook her head- she had seen an image of a little red head being swung around by a man in white. _It's like…a memory from a dream…_She put the plate down and looked at a crest on a cup. It had 2 bears around a circle, with birds around the bears' feet. The birds appeared to be swimming…and there were flowers in the circle, all sorts. 

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."

She walked down the stairs singing. She stopped at the beginning of the last flight of stairs and hugged herself.

"Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."

She had flung her arms out, and people burst from the large paintings hanging near the very high-up ceiling. They had a glittery and transparent look to them, but to Misty, they were real. She walked among the crowd, which parted as she floated to the center. Finally, people dressed in the best dresses floated from the painting across from Misty- the Waterflower family. There were three girls and one small boy, a mother and a father. All the females were very beautiful, and the 2 males were very handsome. The Czar was donned in a white suit with a light blue sash, as was the boy. The three younger women ran over to Misty and spun around her, mysteriously putting a dress and jewelry on her as they did so. Tornadoes of glitter shot up around Misty and engulfed her. When it disappeared seconds later, she was in a light green dress with a very detailed design. She wore a tiara of diamonds atop her head, and much jewelry. 

She started to dance with a man, still singing.

"Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..."

She danced from partner to partner, but when there were no more men to turn to, she stood where she was. The crowd was parting in front of her, and a man in white walked up to her. He waltzed with her, and she smiled. He spun the red head, and stepped back. As she slowed to a stop, she stood where she was and watched the royal family. They all waved to her, smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December"

She lowered her head and smiled. "Hey! What are you doing in here?!" 

~!~

A/N-Ok, I'm leaving it at that for now. Do you like it? Let me know by typing in that little box below, ok? I love this story, so I love writing it.

MistyMermaid- ok, I'm trying hard to change the storyline, but I know the movie so well that I can recite it word for word, so it's sort of hard to stray from the original story line, k? I know in Forever After I strayed a lot, but that's because I only have a few of the best lines memorized, but I have it in book form, so I'd read a chapter when I'd get stuck. 

Joy-Girl- Yup =D I love the movie so much that I have it memorized…it's SUCH a sweet movie! And the animation is really good for an American movie, I dislike Disney movies with people (the newest ones, at least) because they make the people more squarish –notice in Atlantis that the main character (Milo)'s hands are square, as are his face. But, I love Disney movies with animation like Mulan and Sleeping Beauty ^_^

Ok, everyone else-Thank you! I love your reviews! Keep it up!


	3. ~*~ Greetings ~*~

"Hey ****

Mystiscia

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" A voice yelled from above her. All the imaginary people disappeared, and she jerked up. At the balcony near the paintings, a young man with black hair was running down the steps. Misty jumped up and dashed for where she'd entered. As she ran for the stairs, Pikachu ran down them.

"Pikachu! Come on, pal, let's go!" She said as she neared the yellow mouse. 

The Pikachu responded in its language, but Misty didn't understand. When she passed it, it turned around and followed her. "Hey, no, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" He shouted after her. His 2 older companions were following after him, but they were a bit slower. 

Misty stopped at the top of the stairs and spun around. "Hey, ok, how did you get in h-he-here…"The man trailed off and stared at her. A stray ray of light hit her face and the face in the painting behind her- a portrait of the Waterflower children. 

Two older men rushed up behind the first, and both leaned over to catch their breath. "Now, child," Tracey started, closing his eyes, "This place is no place for a girl." He finished as looked over at Ash. 

"Guys, do you see what I see?" He asked them quietly. 

"What?" Brock looked around behind them, but Ash pulled on his arm. 

"No, at that girl," Ash pointed to Misty. "Do you see-"

"I see it!" Tracey cried. He ran up to Misty and grabbed her hands. "Y-y-you look just like Mystiscia! You're just who we're looking for!" Tracey babbled on and on about how she was perfect for the part, but Misty was just plain confused. 

Seconds later, Brock pulled Tracey away, saying how he was scaring the young woman. 

"Thanks…I think…" Misty told Brock as the two older men walked behind Ash. 

Ash walked up the steps, and stopped a couple below Misty. "A Pikachu….cute…" He picked up the mouse and deposited it in Tracey's arms. 

"Are you Ash?" Misty asked quickly, staring intently at the black-haired man.

"Well, it all depends on who's asking," He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, I'm Misty. I'm looking for traveling papers…" Misty replied as Ash started walking up to her. "They say you're the guy to see, but I can't say who said it," She whispered. He was inches away from her face, with a smile on his face. He started circling her, and she spun around. "Wh-what? Were you a Hondour in your past life?!" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"I'm sorry, Meesty-"

"M*i*sty," She corrected.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry _Misty_, it's just…well, you look an awful lot like…" He trailed off and shook his head. "No, never mind…now- you said you were looking for travel papers?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes. I'm wanting to go to Goldenrod," She replied.

Ash stepped back in shock. "Goldenrod?" He asked. "Why do you want to go there?" He asked after he gathered his composure. 

"Tracey and Brock were playing with Pikachu, putting it and laughing. "Oh, such a sweet Pokémon!" Tracey said, pulling out his small sketchpad. 

"Yes, yes. Cute Pikachu,." Ash responded, petting Pikachu on the head. "Now, _Misty_, is it? Do you have a last name?" Ash asked calmly as he walked up to the same level as her. 

"Well," She turned around and scratched the back of her head. "I know this is weird, but…I don't have a last name, or, at least, I don't _remember _my last name," She turned back around to face Ash, her eyes staring at the ground. "I was found wandering around when I was 9, and I was brought to an orphanage…."

"And, before you were 9" Ash questioned.

"Look! I have very few memories of my past, ok? I know it's crazy, but I think I had some sort of amnesia or something. I have only a few things from my past, and I can only put one of them together. And the answer to the puzzle lies in Goldenrod- I know it," She stated determinedly. 

"Yes, that's…perfect," Ash whispered. "Brock, the tickets?" He spoke up. 

"Ah, yes." He put a hand into his coat, and pulled it out with 4 tickets in his hand. He handed them to Ash, who never turned around to face his friend. Brock merely put them in Ash's hand, and went back to Pikachu.

"Now, Misty, we just happen to have an extra ticket to Goldenrod," He waved the tickets in front of her. "But, the fourth is for her- Mystiscia," He motioned to the redhead in the painting. 

"Oh…." Misty said, disappointedly. 

Ash took Misty by one arm, Brock by the other, and Tracey followed behind them. "We're going to reunite the Grand Duchess Mystiscia with her Grandmother," Ash told her as they led her up a set of stairs. 

"You _do_ look like her," Brock told her, motioning to the painting that Ash stopped in front of- one of Mystiscia and Lorelie. "The same green-blue eyes."

"The Waterflower eyes," Tracey said.

"Natalie's smile," Ash continued.

"Nicholas's chin," Brock said, putting his hand under her chin.

"Ooh!" Misty got annoyed, and started waving her hands around to get them to back away. Brock grabs one of her hands and examines them.

"And Natalie's hands," He said, looking at Ash. 

"How old are you?" Tracey asked. 

"19," Misty replied, pulling her hand out of Brock's grasp.

"Same age, same characteristics…" Ash murmured. 

Misty started laughing. "Are you trying to tell me _I'm_ Mystiscia?" 

"I'm telling you that I've seen hundreds of girls, and none of them are as close to the description as you are! Just look at the paintings!" Ash threw his hand out at the painting hanging nearest them. 

"There's no way I'm a princess, I mean, it's crazy!" Misty said, a muffled laugh coming from her lips. 

"Why?" Ash asked quietly. "You don't know about your past or how you forgot your memories."

"And no one knows what happened to her," Tracey said from behind, motioning to the painting. 

"You're looking for your family in Goldenrod," Brock continued.

"And her only family is in Goldenrod," Ash finished.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. Misty looked at the Pokémon, confused.

"Well…. I dunno! It's kind of hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're sleeping on a cold, hard floor….but, sure. Yeah, I guess every little girl would wish she was a princess."

"Somewhere in this country, some little girl _is_," Brock said quietly, getting a glare from Ash. "And that girl probably craves for a family and love." Ash rolled his eyes at his friend.

The younger man cleared his throat and pulled away Tracey and Brock. "We'd really love to help you, but the last ticket _is_ for the Grand Duchess," Ash said as they walked away. They walked down the stairs, and Misty turned to the painting. She sighed, and touched the dress on the painting. 

Ash pulled Tracey and Brock down the stairs, and let go a few steps down. "What are you doing?! We're walking away to soon!" Brock hissed to Ash, who merely smiled.

"I'm sure Ash has _some_ good reason for making us loose the only decent girl in all of Kanto!" Tracey whispered back to Brock.

"Why split a fourth of the money?" Ash asked, keeping his head held high. "Just…just slow down a bit," He held onto the two's arms, slowing their pace down the stairs. "Now," He looked at his watch, "Three, two, one," He held out the correct fingers, then waved it in the air.

"Ash! Wait!" A female voice yelled through the palace. He turned around and looked up at the woman running down stairs to meet the trio. 

"I-I'm sorry, are you calling for me?" He asked nonchalantly.

"If _I_ don't know who I am, then who's to say I'm not a Princess or whatever?" She asked as she strolled down the stairs.

"Yeah, go on," Ash coaxed. 

"And if I'm _not_ this….Mystiscia, then the queen lady would surly know, and it's all an honest mistake! Right?" She looked at the three, who all nodded their heads mechanically.

"But, if you _are_ the Grand Duchess, you'll have your family and your true life back," Tracey encouraged, holding her 2 hands in his.

"He's right, you know. Either way, you get to Goldenrod," Ash said, a small smile on his face and his hand to his chin.

"Yep!" She replied with a smile.

"It's set, then," Ash said as he stuck out a hand. Misty took it, and shook, but crushed his fingers. "Ow!" He pulled free and examined his hand.

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. "Wimp…" She muttered. Ash shook his hand, but glared at Misty.

"May I present, Her Royal Majesty, the Grand Duchess Mystiscia," Brock said, giving a deep bow and waving his arms out. Misty giggled at his antics.

"Oh, fine," She said, playing along, she curtsied, and laughed. "Pika-pal, we're going to Goldenrod!" She picked up the yellow Pokémon, and swung it around a bit.

"What are you talking about? The Pokémon stays," Ash said, picking Pikachu out of Misty's grasp and placing it on the ground behind them. Of coarse, Pikachu fried him with her thunder attack, making Misty laugh.

"No, Pikachu goes," She replied, taking Pikachu back in her arms. 

"Not if it's going to attack me on the whole trip, it's not," Ash chased after her, bickering.

"Oh, she's _only_ defending herself!" Misty replied, following Brock and Tracey. 

"No, that was a direct attack on my life!" Ash shot out, pointing at the mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, stand up in her mistress's arms and pointing at Ash. "Pika pi pikachu! Pi pi pika, chu pi chu!" 

Ash and Misty both looked at her with confusion written all over their faces. "Huh?" They both asked.

"Cha!" Pikachu sigh, and lay back in Misty's arms.

"It's alright, Pikachu. We can rest on the train," Misty told the Pokémon, resting it in the crook of her arm.

No one noticed the small cat in the opposite corner of the room. "Meowth! That's not the real Mystiscia! She's dead! Like the other Waterflowers! I mean, she was killed, am I right?" He spun around to face the reliquary that was next to him. It glowed, and mist shot out of it. When it cleared, a minion had come out of the tube and sat next to Meowth. "Aah!" He spun around, and watched as the evil object started to rise in the air and take off. He quickly grabbed a hold of the handle as it shot off, disappearing and reappearing in another world

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A/N- Aah! Help me out here! I don't really want to write about the bad guy (When I'm reading fanfics, I normally skip over them and read the romances ^^), but it's a must…..so….don't expect the next part anytime soon, k?

I hope you like it, please tell me in the review box, k? It helps to have reviews, trust me. 


	4. ~*~ The Train Problem ~*~

"Who dares to disturb my world ****

Mystiscia

"Who dares to disturb my solitude?!" A voice boomed through the air, making Meowth smile. He sat up and looked about for the source of the voice. A shadow moved closer to the Pokémon, and continued. "I said, who dares to disturb my solitude?!" A hand shot out of the shadows and pulled Meowth's neck up into the air.

A body emerged, and gasped. "M-meowth! W-what are you doing here?" The man asked the cat, setting him back down on the ground.

"Well, master, that _thing_ brought me here, master," Meowth replied, pointing to the Reliquary. "There was a girl, back in the palace, claiming to be Mystiscia. Of coarse, we killed the real Mystiscia, so she can't be it, right?" 

"Damn that Mystiscia!" Giovanni exclaimed as he banged his hand against a makeshift table. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be stuck in this Limbo!" He waved his hands around. "But, we shall get her. And, since I have my special _gift_ back, I shall make it so she wishes she never met Giovanni!" He laughed, and picked up the Reliquary. "Go, my minions," He whispered, "get the Mystiscia, and destroy her," He continued, waving his free hand around the top of the green tube. A green mist poured out, and then green bats came out and shot up to the sky, or what passed as a sky in Limbo. At least a hundred gathered up above Giovanni before they circled up, and disappeared. 

~*~*~

Ash entered the cabin and looked for a seat. Tracey and Brock were on the right side, with Pikachu by the window and Tracey sketching the Pokémon, and Brock looking through the papers. Misty was sitting by the window of the opposite seat, looking out the window, and fiddling with a necklace. "Great, monster gets the window seat," Ask complained as he sat next to Misty. He looked over at her and frowned. "Stop fidgeting with that thing," He ordered, pulling her hand down from the necklace, then releasing it. "You're a Grand Duchess, remember?" He said with a smirk. 

"How is it you know what Grand Duchess do and don't do?" She asked him.

"I make it my business to know," He replied, a smirk on his face.

"Actually, Ash worked at the Cerulean Flower Palace," Tracey said quietly, "He had the chance to observe the royals for about 5 years, he worked there since he was 6."

"Wow…" Misty settled back into her seat and pulled the chain of her necklace back out.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help," Ash said, pulling her hand back down.

"Mm…"Brock replied, nodding his head as if agreeing.

As soon as Ash let go of her hand, she put it back near her neck. "Ash?"

"Hm?"

"Do you _really_ think I'm royalty?" She asked timidly, taking her hand off the necklace.

"You know it," Ash replied, like a salesperson, a selling smile on his face.

"Then stop bossing me around," She replied with a sneer. She then pulled her arms to her chest and smirked as she laid back in the seat. 

"She certainly has a mind of her own," Brock commented from his seat while Misty slouched in her seat.  


"Yeah, I hate that in a woman," Ash replied. Misty rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Ash

Tracey chuckled as he pulled out a sidepiece of paper. 'Misty' and 'Ash' were written on separate columns; Misty had 20 tallies, and Ash only had 3. He added one more to Misty's side, and smiled at his work. 

"I'm going to go get something to eat," Brock said, standing up and putting his papers back in his bag.  


"Me too!" Tracey said, putting his sketchbook away. 

"Yeah, me three," Ash replied, getting up from his seat and walking out of the cabin. The two other men followed Ash, and they left Misty and Pikachu alone. Misty shrugged and took out a book from Tracey's bag. 

"Sleeping Beauty…hm, I've only heard the fairy tail in the orphanage…. I guess I'll read it!" She laid back and opened it up. Reading had always come naturally to her, since before she could remember, and this book was great. She was on the fifth chapter when Ash walked in. 

"Trace and Brock decided to walk around, they'll be back soon," Ash said as he sat down in the seat across Misty. "Listen, I think we started off on the wrong foot," He started, leaning forward in his seat.

"I think we did too, and I accept your apology," Misty replied, a small smile playing on her face from behind the book.

"Wha?! Who said anything about an apology?! I was just say-"

"Look- just, don't talk, ok? It'll only upset the Grand Duchess more," She said curtly, putting her book down and staring him in the eye. 

"Alright. I won't talk if you don't talk," He agreed, leaning back with his arms against his chest.

"Fine," She agreed, copying his position.

"Fine." Ash put his feet up next to Misty.

"Fine." Misty, again, copied Ash. 

"Fine."

Misty didn't reply, she was looking out the window. "So, will you miss it?"

"What, you're talking?" Ash asked sarcastically. 

"No! Cerulean! Kanto!"

"No," He replied while looking at his feet.

"Why? It was you _home!"_ She emphasized home.

"It's a place I once lived. End of story," He looked up from his feet at her.

"Then you plan on making Goldenrod your real home?" She asked, taking her feet down and tilting her head.

"What _is_ it with you and homes?" Ash asked, tilting his head to match hers.

"Well, for one thing, it's what mostly every _normal_ person wants!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And another is," She stood up and tried to walk to the door, but Ash's legs wouldn't budge. She nudged them a couple times with hers, but he just kept the sardonic grin on his face. "It's a place where….. Ooh you know, just forget about it!" She yelled as she walked over his feet on the seat. 

As she was stepping down, Brock and Tracey entered. "Oh, thank god it's you. Will you _please_ remove him from my site? She asked the 2 men, pointing to Ash. 

"What have you done _now _to her?!" Brock asked as he sighed.

"Me?! It's her!" He replied, sticking a finger out at Misty, who turned back to the door and put on a defiant face.

"Sure, whatever," She pushed Tracey out of the way and left the cabin. 

Pikachu jumped up from her seat and tried to follow her friend, but Tracey picked her up first. "A mysterious attraction," Tracey whispered just loud enough for Ash to hear as he picked up the Pokémon. 

"Attraction?! To that scrawny brat?! Have you gone insane?" Ash replied, disgusted. 

"It was merely a comment, Ash," Brock said, trying to calm the temperamental Ash.

"Attraction! Ha!" Ash left the room, going to opposite direction as Misty. 

"So, I'll get Misty and you get Ash?" Tracey asked as he let Pikachu sit on his shoulder. 

"Yep." Brock left the cabin and went to the left, while Tracey went to the right.

Each found the given person, and persuaded them to return to the cabin. "We don't want you to get hurt on this big train," Tracey had told Misty. 

"We should start teaching her about the Waterflowers if we want her to know everything," Brock had told Ash. 

So, they were in the cabin again, a silence was throughout the small room. Misty was angry at Ash, who was mad at her and Tracey, who was to busy sketching to notice. Brock was watching the 2 youngest humans, and was getting fed up with their childish actions. 

"Fine, I'm going out," He said as he stood up. He went down the hallway outside the cabin, but was stopped by chatter. 

"How odd! The ink in the papers used to be red, but now it's blue!" A man told a woman, pointing to a passport-like visa. 

Brock's eyes widened, and he scurried back to the cabin. When he entered, he went straight to his bag, and pulled out the group's papers. He looked over them, and yelled. "Aah!" 

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, looking up from his seat next to Misty, across to his friend. 

"That's what I hate about this government. Everything's in blue!" He showed their red inked papers to Ash, who gasped. "And, the guards are coming, we're near the border. I propose we move to the baggage car," Brock suggested while gathering the group's belongings. 

"I propose we get off this train!" Tracey said as he gathered a few bags, too. 

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon shouted at the window. No one noticed, though, for they were to busy trying to leave. 

Since Ash had nothing to gather, he went over to Misty, who was sleeping. He didn't have the heart to wake her, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her out. 

The movement shook her awake. She opened one eye and looked at her surroundings. She wasn't touching the ground, but the floor under her was moving. "H-huh?" She asked, opening both eyes. She flung her arm up behind her, and then she was dropped. 

"Ow!" She looked up at the source of the voice. "I think you broke my nose!" Ash said, holding his hand over his nose.

"Ugh," She picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. "Men are such babies," She murmured, getting her coat on all the way. Ash grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her after the other 2 men. "H-hey! Where are we going?! And why were you carrying me?!"

"We're leaving. And I was carrying you because you were sleeping and I knew you'd be crabby if I woke you," Ash replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I really think you broke it."

"Get over yourself," She whispered as he dragged her to a car in the back. 

Ash let go of her arm as soon as they entered the baggage car. "She'll freeze in here!" Brock commented in a whisper to his 2 companions. 

"She can thaw in Jhoto," Ash replied with a smirk.

"Um, Ash? May I ask why we're in the baggage car?" Misty asked as she pulled her coat tighter around herself. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, would there, _ maestro?"_

"Well, I just….hated seeing you _forced_ to mingle with those…._commoners, _your majesty," Ash said with a fake smile.

"Pikachu!" The mouse yelled again, at a door with green light coming from under it.

The end of the train popped off, and everyone flew into the boxes. Misty fell into an open box, Ash on top of her. Tracey and Brock fell over their luggage, and skidded into some other boxes.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he tried to get up. 

"I don't know, but there goes the show car," Brock commented, pointing to a car behind theirs. 

"Get **off** me!" Misty said, pushing Ash all the way off her and out of the box. 

Tracey and Brock got to the other end of the car and examined their predicament. 

"Um, Ash? I think someone has ambushed our engine!" Brock said, pointing to the red-hot engine car. 

Misty looked out the window on the door, then stepped back. "Something's not right," She said, holding her hand to her chin.

"I know," Ash said as he took off his coat. He handed it to Tracey, who nodded. Ash then opened the door and started making his way over to the engine. "You stay here, I'll check it out," He told Brock as he climbed the ladder over the coal carrier. 

He walked into the engine car, and had to cover his eyes because of the heat. "Ah, is anyone here?" He asked, peering through slits for eyes about the room. He examined some of the engine, and gasped. The temperature dial had gone up so much, it broke the glass. He hurried out of the engine and back to the baggage car.

"We're going way to fast!" Misty told him as he reentered the car. 

"And there's no one driving the train," He added, walking to the back of the baggage car. "We're going to have to jump." He looked out at the quickly passing ground.

"Jump?!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Katie: *walks on stage and clears throat* Ehem! Hello! How did you all like this chapter? 

Misty: Why did Ash CARRY me?!

Katie: *grins* Because he's a sweetheart!

Ash: Am not! I carried her because she's crabby when she wakes up! *Crosses arms over chest*

Katie: *rolls eyes* Uh-huh, sure! Well, please tell me what you think of this chapter!

Audience: *yells* TO SHORT!

Katie: *raises arm* Get over it! This is hard to write! I have to change the storyline, and I'm having a hard time concentrating because of the fansubs I got in! I want to watch them, but _nooooo_! I need to write more to my stories!

Brock: How come I seem like such a dork?

Misty: *mutters* You are one….

Brock: What did you say?!

Ash: *Sardonic smile* She said you were one.

*Brock attacks both Misty and Ash, making a giant ball of dust*

Katie: *cough, cough* Well, erm, since those three can't say anything, and Pikachu here can't talk, *gets thundershocked by a ticked of Pikachu*

Pikachu: (I can to talk!) *Katie attacks Pikachu with her lightsaber*

Tracey: Oh well, everyone's to bust fighting, I'll tell you what Katie was trying to tell you. She wants to dedicate this chapter to Ash's #1 Fan, who's having her birthday on the 13th, she thinks. But, she wants to say 'Happy Birthday' to her online friend, and she's honored to have such a great writer as a friend, since she sucks so bad.

Katie: *vein throbbing* What did you say?!

Tracey: *sweating* Eh- hehehe…. *Katie gets up and slowly walks over to Tracey* He..he..he…Aahhh!!! *Turns and runs as Katie chases him with her blue-colored lightsaber*

Katie: *thinking* I really could never hurt Tracey, since I have a crush on him….but…he MUST be punished for saying my writing sucks…..*sighs* 

*Ash, Misty, and Brock all stop fighting and get up*

Misty: *looking around* She's gone.

Ash and Brock: Yeah! We can leave this set and get out of this stupid movie!

Misty: What did you say? *vein throbbing* This movie happens to be very romantic and kawaii! You're going to stay, because I'm the princess in it, and I get to wear pretty dresses in the end!

*Katie runs back over, pulling Tracey by his collar*

Katie: Yeah, I love this movie, but I really wish I could just get to the part where you're in Goldenrod, when you're going to the ballet, cause that's my favorite part *grins* I've already drawn a picture of Misty in a pretty dress! I love it! And, it's the part when Misty gets mad, and I love all the romance! *sighs with stars in her eyes* 

Brock: *whispering to Tracey* Just back away _verrrry_ slowly, and hope she doesn't latch herself at your neck.

Tracey; *nods furiously*

Katie: Kawaii! *Runs over to Tracey and hooks her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist*

Tracey: I'm doomed….but, I have a pretty girl attached to me….Hhmm…. *thinks bad thoughts*

Katie: Tracey's a bad boy! He he he, well, back to the movie. I've been watching it and I can see all the characters in it! Ok, well, I'm going to close the set for the day! 

*Syaoran, Eriol, and Harry Potter walk in from side entrance*

Syaoran: I was told to come here by the clan elders…

Eriol: I felt a magical presence here….

Harry: I heard there were new brooms here for sale….

Katie: Aah!!!!! To many story ideas running through my head! To many cute guys!!!* Runs off stage holding her head in her hands* BIIIIIG headache!!!! Help!!!!

Everyone: *sweatdrops* 

Ash: O-ok…um…well, review for her! Katie loves hearing how much you love her stories! It makes her happy =D! 

Everyone: Happy Birthday Ash's #1 Fan!!! (I don't know your real name!!!)

Katie: Oh, and green eyes rock, I have blue, but I want green! 


	5. ~*~ Stopping the Train ~*~

Mystiscia ****

Mystiscia

"Jump?!" Misty asked, looking wide-eyed at Ash. She looked down at the quickly passing ground, then back at Ash. "A_fter_ you!" She shouted above the train, motioning to the ground at the same time. 

"The fall would kill us, we need to slow down the train!" Tracey shouted. A flash of green flew under the train and wrapped around the couplings. When it moved back under the car, the hooks were melded together.

"Let's uncouple the car!" Ash yelled as he made his way to the other side of the baggage car. He opened the door and went to the couplings. "Give me something to unhook it!" He directed the others, examining the odd melted metal. Brock quickly handed him a hammer from a toolbox, which Ash nodded his thanks and got to work. After only a few hard hits, the metal on the hammer had chipped off. "It's not working!" He told the trio, who were all still looking for other things to save them. 

Pikachu moved a few bags and pointed to a large box with TNT written across it in red letters. "Pikachu-pi!" She said, pulling on the end of Misty's coat. 

"Hm?" The red head moved her head to look at the lithe mouse. 

"Pika!" She scurried over to the box and pointed to it. 

Misty's mouth curved into a smile as she opened the top and pulled out a stick of dynamite. "Come on! There's got to be something in there better than this!" She lit it, and rushed over to the young man. She stuck it in his outstretched hand, and he looked at it, surprised. "That'll do!" He stuck the cylindrical stick in a pocket of metal on the connectors, then rushed towards Brock, Pikachu, and Tracey. Misty was right in front of him as they hurried behind a large box. "What do they teach you in those orphanages?" He asked no one as he knelt down behind her, covering her and him with his arms. 

There was a large explosion, which destroyed the front part of their small car – and unhooked them from the coal-car. Ash and Brock hurried over to the front and put out the small fires while Tracey looked around for something to help them stop. 

"Um, Ash?" Tracey asked as he tried the brakes, "The brakes aren't working."

"Well, try harder!" Ash directed as he smothered another small fire. 

Tracey pulled with all his might at the wheel. He flew back into some luggage as it broke. "This isn't good," Misty murmured, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Well," Ash said, surveying the situation, "There's plenty of track. We can just coast to a stop!" No sooner had he said it then the green light shot out from under their car and flew to the bridge they were nearing. The light grew, and blew up the wood-and-metal bridge. 

"You were saying?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Ok, help me find something to slow our pace, guys!" He ordered his friends as he looked about. Ash found a large chain and ran over to the back part of the car. "Brock! Come help me with this!" As Brock was hurrying over, he tripped and fell into the open TNT box. Misty sighed and went to help Ash. He'd already climbed down onto the coupling in the back. He reached his hand up, "Hand me the end of the chain!" He shouted.

Misty handed him the end of the chain, and he looked up. "Not _you!_" He told her.

"Brock's busy at the moment!" She shouted back. Ash grumbled as he reached under and tied the thick chain in the metal body of the car. 

As he was finishing, a piece of debris from the previous explosion fell from the front of the car, scaring Ash. He reached up to grasp something, and came across Misty's outstretched hand. He held onto her, and she pulled him up. The metal clinked and scraped as it hit the track behind them. They were so close and breathing so hard, Ash from the close call and Misty from pulling him up, they stayed in their near-embrace for a few seconds before Misty came back to reality and said with a smirk, "And to think, that could've been you."

He let go and stood up, brushing some dirt and soot off his pants. "Yeah, if we live through this, remind me to thank you," He said before he walked over to the pile of the think black chain. "Ok, here goes nothing!" He bent down with his knees and scooted the pile off the back of the train. The end not connected to the train hooked onto part of the track, but the car was still speeding across, and the sudden stop jerked the train car, sliding it off the tracks. 

"Well, here's our stop!" Misty yelled over the screeching. The guys nodded, holding their luggage. Misty held Pikachu in one arm, and Ash's hand in the other. 

"One, two, three!" Brock shouted, and they jump into the snow. 

Ash stood and brushed himself off, then helped Misty up. Brock helped Tracey up, and picked up their luggage. "Well, that was a fun ride!" Tracey said happily. 

"I hate trains, remind me never to ride a train again," Ash told Misty.

"Well, I thought it was pretty exciting!" She said with a smile. "Although, I could've done without the near-death experiences." A large explosion turned their attention to the engine and baggage car falling into the canyon.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked, turning to Brock.

"Hm…" He thought for a moment. "We should be right near Vermilion City, and the port with the boat is Fuchsia City, so, come on. Let's go," He took a few duffel bags and slung them around his shoulder. The bigger ones he handed around to the others, keeping one in his other hand. Tracey carried two, and Ash carried one. Misty just carried Pikachu, who was getting cold in the snow. 

~*~*~*~

"I hate trains, remind me never to ride a train again," The man in the green window told the woman.

"Aaahhh!" Giovanni shouted, slashing his hand through the smoky window and making it disappear. "_What_ is wrong with my power? The minions could have killed them five times over! Why didn't they?!" He questioned no one, walking about the stalactites and stalagmites. 

"Well, sir, I don't know. They haven't been out in a while, perhaps they're losin' their slyness? Or maybe those humans are smarter?" Meowth sat down on a flattened rock and sighed. "But ya gotta calm down, master! You're getting to worked up! They're nowhere near Goldenrod! We've got a week, if not more, and you're the best of the best, master. You'll think of somethin'." His master had sat down next to the cat Pokémon, who patted his master's shoulders. 

"How could they let her escape?!" He asked, crushing a large worm near his hand. 

"Maybe the Reliquary's broken! Ya haven't used it in ten years, somethin' must've happened to it. Don't worry, sir, I'll just toss it out," Meowth sat up and ran over to the green tube on another flat rock-table. He picked it up and dragged it behind him, prepared to throw it over the side of a nearby cliff. As he reared his arm back, he was picked up by the neck.

"Don't. Touch. The. Reliquary! I sold my soul for it! My life, my very existence depends on it. And **you** almost destroyed it," Giovanni said, shoving Meowth's large face up against part of the glass. 

"I get it, I get it! Ya break it, ya bought it!" Meowth screeched, trying to breathe. Giovanni released the Pokémon, who fell to the ground with a 'thud'. 

"See that you remember! Miserable fe_line._" He muttered, throwing Meowth behind his back. The cat hit a wall and slid down.

"Oh, sure, blame the cat. What the heck, we're easy targets," He said, folding his hands together and placing them by his stomachs. 

"What are you muttering about, creature?!" The dead man asked, flinging his head about to face the cat. 

"Mystiscia sir. Just wishin' I could do the job _for_ ya, sir. I'd give her a scratch, then a bite, then a pay day, and I'd slash her, sir!" He stood at attention for his beloved master.

"No, I have something better in mind, something more **enticing**, something really **cruel**." He cackled as he pet the Reliquary along the side.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

A/N- Ok, I'm to tired to write the funny stuff like last time, I'm sorry, but I got only about 5 hours sleep last night, and I baby-sat in the morning for three boys that wouldn't shut the hell up! They kept asking me the same stupid question over and over again! And then at 4 I baby-sat a little baby that's a little over 1, and 4 other kids from age 4 to 12 (Well, I didn't baby-sit the 12 year-old, he took care of himself). But, I baby-sat them till 10 (And got 40 bucks! ^_~ I love baby-sitting!). So, I'm really tired and I want to send in this chapter.

Oh, I dedicate this chapter to **A*MON, **who's reviewing, like, all my stories! I love your work, too, and I think you're a **great** writer! I'm honored you're reading my stuff! I feel my writing is crap, and you're nice about it! You're reviews really push me to write more! Just wanted to tell you! ^_~ 

Oh, I'm sorry for Meowth sounding just like Bartock at the end there!


	6. ~*~ You Can Learn to Do It ~*~

Mystiscia **__**

Mystiscia

Misty sighed as they came across a bridge. "Guys! Can we stop a rest? My feet are killing me!" She whined, letting Pikachu hop down and walk for itself. They were in the mountains between Saffron and Vermilion, and it had only been a few hours since their train ride.

"We're the ones that should be tired! We're carrying all the bags!" Ash shot back, motioning to the bag in his grasp.

"Well, resting _does_ sound like a good idea. We can rest for ten minutes, then get back to walking," Brock interjected, hoping to calm the fight. 

"Fine," Ash put his bags down near the beginning of the small bridge above a creek and sat down on a tree stump.

"Are we walking all the way to Goldenrod?" Misty asked, sitting in the grass. She already knew they were heading to Fuchsia, but she wanted to know every step they were taking. 

"No, we're taking a boat from Fuchsia," Ash replied

"Oh, so we're walking to Fuchsia," Misty sadly asked.

"No, Your Grace, we're taking a bus," Ash said through gritted teeth.

"A bus. That's nice," Misty said with a sigh. "Where's the bus at?"

"It's in Vermilion," Ash replied, massaging his temples with his hands.

Brock, in the meantime, was twirling Tracey about, singing happily. "I'll get to see my beautiful Susie! Susie, Susie, Susie!" He sang, dancing with Tracey. 

"Uh, Brock, shut up! And stop dancing with me!" Tracey replied, pushing Brock away and running to sit by their bags. 

"Susie, Susie, Susie!" Brock continued, "Your love is returning!

"Who's Susie?" Misty asked Ash and Tracey.

"Who's Susie?" Brock repeated, "She's my beautiful love! The top Pokémon breeder in the house of Waterflower," He picks up Ash and twirls him around

"Uh, Brock, x-nay on the Usie-say!" He whispered as Brock danced him about.

Brock tilted Ash back so he was seeing Misty's upside down face. "I repeat, who's Susie?"

"…the Dowager Empress' ravishing first cousin," Brock continued, not caring about the other conversation. 

"Her cousin?" She asked, tilting her head to think. "I thought we were going to see the Empress herself!" She said, turning to watch Ash pick himself up after Brock had dropped him. "Ash?" She asked suspiciously. 

" Well . . . nobody gets _near_ the Dowager Empress without convincing Susie first," Ash whispered.

"Oh no! _Not_ me! No, nobody said I had to **prove** I was the Grand Duchess. Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But _lie?!"_ She walked up to Ash and poked him in the chest.

"You don't know it's a lie!" Ash replied, taking her accusing hand and placing it at her side, "Well, okay. So there's one more step to finding out who you are! It's not lying, though! What if you really _are_ Mystiscia?! Then we're just helping you regain your _memories!_" He continued, still holding her hand. 

"But look at me, Ash!" She took her hand from his grasp and put her hands out as if to ask 'why?'. "I am not exactly Grand Duchess material!" She said quickly, getting up in Ash's face.

Tracey and Brock were watching from the bridge as Ash walked past Misty and sat back down on the tree stump. Misty wandered over to the duo, sulking. She leaned on the railing in-between the men and flicked a pebble into the water.

"Tell me, my child, what do you see?" Brock asked, motioning to her reflection in the water.

"I see a skinny little nobody. With no past, and no future," She replied, glaring at the water.

"_I_ see an smart and fiery young woman who ,on many occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world! And, trust me, I have known _my_ share of royalty," He Brock looked at Tracey, who shrugged. "_I_ used to be a member of the Imperial Court," He continued, looking into Misty's eyes. 

Tracey whispered into her ear, "And I was a painter for the royal family."

Misty thought about it, staring off into the stream. _'Then, they know probably everything about the royal family. _Ash walked up and interrupted her thoughts

"So are you ready to **become** the Grand Duchess Mystiscia?" Ash asked, a grin on his face. Misty turned around and scowled at Ash, then walked off the bridge.

Tracey and Brock both glared at Ash, who took a step back. "What? What did I do?" He asked.

Misty stopped when she reached the end of the bridge, facing the direction of Cerulean. Tracey walked to her while Brock stayed back and glared at the youngest man. 

"There's nothing left for you there, Misty," Tracey said, motioning towards the path they came from.   
"Everything is in Goldenrod," He said quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

__

Everything… in Goldenrod…

Misty stopped her thoughts and turned around to face the other three. "I guess…" She started quietly, staring at the ground, "Ok, start your teaching!" She said happily, looking up at the others. 

"I remember it well," Brock said, walking with her back to their bags. "You were born in a palace by the sea," He sang.

  
"A palace by the sea? Could it be?" Misty asked, smiling.

"Yes, that's right," Tracey replied, moving in next to her. "You rode horseback when you were only three."

  
"Horseback riding? Me?" Misty asked again, scrunching up her face. Tracey nodded in response.

  
"And the horse..." Tracey continued

  
"He was white!" Ash contributed, jumping in front of the trio as they gathered the bags.

  
"You made faces and terrorized the cook!" Brock sang with a laugh as Ash jumped up into his arms.

  
"Threw him in the brook!" Ash said as Brock dropped him.

  
"Was I wild?" Misty looked down at Ash.

  
"Wrote the book!" Ash replied as Misty helped him up.

  
"But you'd behave when your father gave that look!" Brock said, picking up the bags and tossing them to Tracey.

  
"Imagine how it was!" Tracey said as he picked up the bags.

  
"Your long-forgotten past!" Ash continued, leading Misty to their next destination.

  
"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!" Brock added as they walked towards Vermilion. 

The group made their way to the city. They were about an hour out when Tracey thought it would be helpful if Misty could walk like a princess. 

  
"All right...I'm ready!" Misty said as she walked across the fallen log.

  
"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall," Brock said, placing a book on her head for balance. 

  
"And do not walk, but try to float," Ash said soothingly.

  
"I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?" Misty asked as she walked differently.

  
"Like a little boat!" Tracey said with a chuckle.

  
"You give a bow," Ash showed her how, and she copied.

  
"What happens now?" She asked as she stood straight again.

  
"Your hand receives a kiss!" Brock said as Ash happily picked up Misty's hand and kissed it. _That felt good…_Misty thought to herself, smiling even wider.

  
"Most of all remember this:" Ash, Tracey and Brock said in unison. 

  
"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it." Brock said, pointing his finger.

  
"Something in you knows it -" Ash said from behind Misty.

  
"There's nothing to it!" The three men said together.

  
"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!" Tracey turned back around and walked, Misty following.

  
"You can learn to do it too!" Ash said with a smile, also following his best friends.

They made their way down the mountain, stopping now and then to teach Misty more about the Waterflower legacy. They were nearly to the base of the mountains, when a man driving a truck passed by. He offered them a ride to the road into Vermilion if they wanted to ride in the back with the hay. The four gladly accepted the gracious offer. 

Brock continued to teach her, and now he wanted her to learn how to eat properly. "Now, elbows in and sit up straight," He ordered, putting a bowl and spoon on the haystack in front of her. 

  
"And never slurp your lobster stew," Ash directed.

  
I never cared for stewed lobster," Misty said with an air of arrogance. 

  
"She said that like a Waterflower!" Tracey said with a laugh.

  
"The dancing," Ash started.

  
"Romancing," Brock continued with a flare.

  
"Dessert and then goodnight?" Misty interrupted, looking questioningly at Ash.

  
"Not until you get this right!" He and his 2 friends replied, shaking their index finger at her and fake scowls on their faces.

The man dropped them off about ten miles out of Vermilion. They were right by one of Tracey's friend's homes, Lara Larady. She let them have four Rapidash for their trip into town. Once they were done with the horses, the Pokémon would go home. The group continued their song as they rode towards the city. 

  
"If I can learn to do it," Brock sang

  
"If he can learn to do it," Ash sang in harmony

  
"You can learn to do it!" Tracey encouraged.

  
"You can learn to do it," Ash continued, riding ahead of the others and performing tricks on his Rapidash.

  
"Pull yourself together-" Tracey said, laughing when Ash slipped when trying to stand. But, the young man didn't fall off; he merely went back to his original riding position. 

  
"And you'll pull through it!" Brock and Tracey sang together.

  
"Tell yourself it's easy," Brock sang, riding up next to the red head. 

  
"And it's true. You can learn to do it too!" The three men sang together. 

They arrived in the busy city, and let the Rapidash return to their home. Ash went to the bus terminal, and they all got on the double-decker. The inside wasn't very packed, but the top didn't have anyone. The cold weather kept the people from riding on the top during the winter. But, the traveling group sat on the top deck for privacy. 

  
"Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty," Brock said, sitting next to Misty as the bus started. "Now here we have the Count Koga," He pointed to a man on a family tree.

  
"Trained with Bruno," Ash said, pointing to a man near Koga.

  
"In a volcano," Tracey continued.

  
"Oh!" Misty gasped.

  
"And your great-uncle Blaine, loved his taffy," Brock said with a chuckle as he pointed to a bald man on the tree.

  
"Got it Misty?" Ash asked, elbowing Misty.

  
"No!" She replied with a sigh.

  
"The Baron Lance," Tracey said, pointing to a man near Bruno.

  
"Had a...?" Misty asked, confused.

  
"Romance!" Ash said quickly, pointing to Claire. 

  
"Count Surge," Brock started, pointing to a strong-looking man with a buzz cut.

  
"Had-" Misty started.

"To be purged!" Ash finished with a smirk.

"Countess Joy," Tracey pointed to a woman near Lorelie. Something about the face hit a spot in Misty's mind. She tried to speak, but Ash cut her off.

"Helped Pokémon in combat."

"I heard she had a little brat," Brock added. Misty cut all three off by smashing them down and standing up in her seat.

"And I recall her Persian cat!" 

Brock looked between Ash and Tracey. "I don't believe we told her that," He said quietly. The other two men nodded, eyes bugged out. 

  
"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!" Misty sang, skipping around the top of the bus.

  
"Don't know how you knew it," Ash said, leaning on her shoulder.

  
"I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new..." Misty replied, sliding her shoulder out from under him and running over to Pikachu.

  
"Misty, you're a dream come true!" Brock and Tracey said, each taking one hand as they led her down the stairs to get off the bus. "If I can learn to do it," They sang.

  
"If I can learn to do it," She repeated, higher than the men's low tone.

  
"You can learn to do it!" The two men continued.

  
"You can learn to do it," Misty repeated again.

  
"Pull yourself together," Ash sang as he walked up next to Misty

  
"And you'll pull through it!" Misty said, stepping ahead of the others and turning around to face them.

  
"Tell yourself it's easy," Brock started.

  
"And it's true –" The other three finished. They continued through the streets of Fuchsia, and quickly came across the harbor.

  
"You can learn to do it," The four sang together as they walked up the plank.

  
"Nothing to it!" Misty sang out stopping as the other three continued.

  
"You can learn to do it too!," Misty ran up to the men as they all sang. 

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added, holding her fingers out in a 'V' and winking. Misty laughed and picked up the lithe Pokémon, following the three men to their cabin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie: *clears throat* Hello again! Sorry I couldn't talk to you in the previous chapter – 

Brock: She was to busy drawing and baby-sitting!

Katie: *vein pop* What did you say?!

Brock: *backs away* N-nothing!!

Katie: That's what I thought! *turns back to readers* Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter!

Misty: I sure did! ^_~ I got to sing!

Ash: *mumbles* It's not like your voice is any **good** or anything.

Misty: *big head* What did you say, Ketchum?!

Ash: I **said** – you have a big head!

Tracey: Hey, you two! Quite flirting already! We get enough of it in the fic!

Ash and Misty: *advancing on Tracey* What did you say?!

Tracey: *backs away with a sweatdrop* Um….nothing! What am _I_ thinking! You guys don't know what love is! You hate each other! I-I mean, why would you flirt? You –

Katie: *flings herself at Tracey's neck* **_I_** know what love is! ^_~

Tracey: Can't…..breathe…..

Katie: *releases Tracey, but clutches his arm with both her hands* Ok, so, how did you like this chapter? It's not as short as the others! Yeah! 5 pages! But, was the song ok? I had to alter it! If I had 'Anya' instead of 'Misty', it would look bad! And there were Russian names and weird words, so I had to change them! 

Ash: *looks over script* Wait a sec! What to I mean by 'purged'?

Katie: *rolls eyes* Purged means to be cleaned! You met Lt. Surge, right?! He's a very dirty person! *whispers* both in his mind, mouth, and physically! *normal tone, loud talk* So, I chose the word 'purged' cause it means to clean something! He had to be cleaned! Hahahahaha!!!

Ash: I don't get it! *scratches head*

Misty: Ah, put a sock in it! *mallets Ash*

Katie: *stops laughing and looks around* Hey, what happened to Harry, Syaoran-chan, and Eriol-chan?

Misty: Oh, those cuties?

Katie: *nods*

Misty: Oh, I let them leave. They said something about saving the wizarding world and helping a 'Cherry Blossom'. I got confused, the two younger ones were saying some odd words, and so I let them go! ^_^

Katie: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over to Misty and pulls out lightsaber* How **could** you?! Those were the cutest guys I've ever seen! Well, next to Tracey.

Tracey: *grins* 

Katie: Argh! I can't hurt you, Misty! I don't know why, but you serve a greater purpose in the Mystiscia story, so I can't hurt you. Damn. 

Misty: Whew *wipes brow* Well, I'm going to go try on my pretty dress in the opera scene! ^_~ See ya all later!

Katie: *mutters* Yeah, we'll just **see** about that opera scene. *_*

Tracey: Are you guys as scared as I am about our author?

Ash and Brock: *nod*

Katie: *turns back to the trio* Ok guys! Time to get ready for the next story! We need it out in a week, ok?!

Ash, Tracey, and Brock: *nod*

Katie: *claps hands together* Ok, good! But first, *yells offstage* Get a piano out here! I need to practice my sheet music! *piano is pushed onstage by a few hot guys* Thanks, fellas! *walks over to it and cracks knuckles* Ok, I have to chose between 'Lucky' by Britney Spears, 'Where are you Christmas' by Faith Hill, or 'The Prayer' by Celine Dione. Hm… I'm good at 'The Prayer Already, so I'll practice Faith's song! 

Lauren: *walking onstage* Hey Katie!

Katie: Hi Lauren! You're here just in time! It's time to practice 'Where Are You Christmas', since it's a duet! ^_~ Lauren's my sister's friend. She's a total blonde, but she's kind and good at piano! So, she plays all my piano stuff, and I laugh when she messes up ^_^! 

Lauren: Hey!

Katie: Awh, you know you are!

Lauren: Yeah…..

Katie: Ok! Let's go! *Lauren and Katie sit on the piano bench and start playing*

Tracey: *sweatdrop* Ok, well, this chapter is dedicated to one of Katie's sweetest reviewers. She's reviewed (I think) almost all of her Pokémon fics, and she always has something nice to say! You're reviews are always appreciated, jus1digigirl!


	7. ~*~The Boat and Dream~*~

Mystiscia **__**

Mystiscia

Misty put her bag on her bottom bunk and sighed. '_My head hurts… Why? It's not a headache, but my head... it feels like it's splitting open…' _She sighed again as she rubbed her temples. '_And **where** did that cat-idea come from?' _She put her hands down and left the cabin. Ash, Brock, and Tracey were all on the deck, Pikachu with Tracey. 

The red head closed the door behind her, and started up the stairs. As she was nearing the top, Ash came down and met her on a landing. "What's that?" Misty asked, pointing to a light green bundle in his arms. 

He handed the thing to her, unfolding it to show it was a dress. It was trimmed in a light blue, with pearl-white buttons near the collar. 

"It's a dress. I bought it for you," Ash replied with a smile. 

"When?" Misty asked, staring at the fabric. 

"Right before the boat took off," He said, eyeing the young woman who was looking up the bottom of the dress. 

"You bought me a… tent!" She said with a chuckle; she had grabbed the lower part of the dress and was looking inside through the bottom hem.

Ash looked through the collar and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"The Cerulean Circus! I think it's still in here!" She said, looking at Ash through the dress.

"Just put it on!" Ash said, throwing the dress to Misty and walking back up to the upper deck. He threw his hands up in the air and gave out a big exasperated sigh as he continued up. Misty rolled her eyes and held the dress up to her body. 

"Hmm…" She smiled as she turned in a circle. She danced back into the cabin, closing the door behind her. 

Ash went back over to his two friends after giving Misty the dress. "Hey, Ash! Over here!" Brock pointed to a chess set and smiled. The raven-haired man sighed and walked over to his friend. 

"Brock! Chess again?! I'm getting sick of it!" Ash replied as he slunk down in the chair opposite Brock. 

"I know, but it's a great game. And, besides, I always win, so it's worth it!" He winked (?) at his friend, who sighed and looked at the pieces. 

"Fine, as long as I'm white," Ash replied, turning the bored so the white pieces were on his side and Brock had black.

It only took ten minutes for Ash to get aggravated by Brock. Ash's king was trapped in a corner, surrounded by the black's queen, black's bishops, black's rooks, and black's knights. "Arh!" Ash said as Brock made his final move. 

"Checkmate," Brock said simply as he moved his queen one space to the left. Ash threw his hands in the air and leaned back in his chair. 

"Like this one was any different than the others," Ash said, putting his heals up on the table and his hands behind his head.

"You know, Ash, if you'd pay more attention to the game, you wouldn't lose every single time," Tracey piped up from the left of Ash. The artist was drawing a school of Goldeens in the water near the boat. 

"It's not _my_ fault that I can't play chess!" Ash replied as he started to get up. 

Brock cleared his throat and looked behind Ash. Misty was standing near the stairs, fidgeting with the waist of the dress. Her hair was tied back into a droopy ponytail, held in place by a large blue clip. The sleeves went only ¾s down her arm, and turned back up to her elbow. The dress had a regular half-moon collar, and the bottom reached all the way down to her ankles, where it spilled around, waiting to be twirled about.

"Wonderful! Marvelous! You look dressed for a ball!" Tracey complimented as he stood up and walked over to Brock. Ash's jaw was hanging open at the site of the new Misty. 

"You should now learn to dance for one as well," Brock said. He and Tracey dragged Ash over and stood the younger man in front of Misty. 

Ash dusted himself off when his friends released him, then looked at the men. "I'm not very good at it…" He said quietly, still shocked at Misty's appearance. 

"Oh, come on Ash! You can teach each other," Tracey said with a smirk. Ash was about to pound his friend into the wood floor, but Misty stopped him by putting her palm on his lower arm. He spun around to ask why, but she merely smiled and took his hand. She led him out to the makeshift dance floor. 

Ash hesitated when he was about to put his hand on her waist. He looked into her eyes as to ask 'May I?', and she smiled, silently replying 'Yes'. Misty held Ash's left hand with her right, and they started dancing. Brock was counting them off, "One, two, three. One, two, three… No, Misty - **you** don't lead, Ash does," He scolded. The two had stopped, and Misty nodded. They started back up, but Ash leading this time. 

"You know, t-that dress looks… really… n-nice on you. I-I mean, it looked nice on the hanger, but it looks even better on you . . .Y-you should wear it," Ash stuttered. He was lost in Misty's cerulean eyes.

"I **am** wearing it," She said quietly, staring into Ash's chocolate eyes. '_They're so deep…and….caring…'_

"Oh, yeah… of course…. I was just trying to give you a…a…." His voice trailed off, and he continued to stare into her eyes.

"A compliment?" Misty asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Y-yeah…." Ash replied.

They continued to dance around in circles around the front deck. Tracey, Brock and Pikachu watched, all knew this could be a good…. or a bad thing.

  
"It's one-two-three and suddenly, I see it at a glance–" Brock started.

"She's radiant," Tracey continued.  


"And confident," Brock added

"And born to take this chance," The two sang together. 

"We taught her well," Tracey continued.  


"We planned it all," Brock sang.  


"We just forgot..." The artist began.  


"Romance!" The two finished.

"Brock, how could you do this?" Brock asked himself.  


"How will we get through this?" Tracey asked the other two.  


"We never should have let them dance…" The duo finished. The two humans and the Pikachu watched as Misty and Ash finished their small dance.

"I'm feeling a little…. dizzy," Misty quietly spoke.

"Sort of light-headed?" Ash asked, also quietly.

"Yeah." Ash stopped dancing, Misty also halting the dance. 

"Maybe we should stop," Ash said. The two were still locked into the other's eyes. 

"We **have** stopped," Misty stated in a near-whisper.

"Oh… yes…" Ash leaned his face closer. "Misty, I…" He trailed off as the two closed their eyes and leaned in close. _'What are you doing?!'_ Ash's mind asked, _'You can't get close to her! What if she is the princess? You think she is, and she's doing a great job at it, she could easily be Mystiscia. You can't get close to her! Princesses don't marry servants.'_ He told himself, mentally slapping his forehead for even falling for the mysterious carrot-top. 

He was only centimeters away from her lips, when he opened his eyes and stood straight. He took her hand and patted it. She opened her eyes, and saddened. "You're… you're doing fine," He said before stalking away to the stairs. Misty watched him leave, confused as to why he was all over her, then leaving her hanging. Tears would have come to her eyes, for he did hurt her, but Pikachu hopped on her shoulder and said something in Pika-language that sounded reassuring. 

~*~ 

The group ate dinner in silence. Well, Ash and Misty were silent. Tracey and Brock were conversing quietly, with Pikachu listening and voicing her opinion every once in a while, though no one knew what the Pokémon was saying. 

After dinner, they all settled into bed. Misty was brushing her hair out. It went to her mid-back, and curled a few inches before the tips, from being in her usual ponytail for so long. Ash was asleep on the second lower bunk with Brock stretched out across the top, awake. Tracey was sitting next to Misty, drawing more pictures of Pikachu.

"Tracey, don't you ever get sick of sketching Pikachu?" Misty asked as she pulled her hair up in a high ponytail for the night. 

"No. I'm trying to perfect her different moods. Like, now, she's curious!" He was right, Pikachu was looking through Ash's medical-like bag. Brock made a gurgling-like noise, and Misty looked up to him. 

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just annoyed. Look at him!" Brock let his arm drop from the side of the bed to Ash in the bunk below. "He can sleep through anything! It takes us a good half-hour to wake him in the morning!" Brock said with a smirk. 

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu said happily as she waddled over to Misty. She handed the young woman a gold Pokéball. 

"Where did you get this?" Misty asked the two men. She took it from Pikachu's paws and examined it closely. There were red designs along the middle, with holes in the middle of the identical designs. On the button that would be used to minimize it, there was a larger hole. 

"It's a pretty Pokéball, isn't it," Tracey stated, also looking at it. "Ash never found out how to use it, though."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Misty interrupted her voice quick and anxious. _'It reminds me of a ball…and I'm sad…for someone's leaving…. And there's something I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Or maybe I don't **want** to tell other people about it….'_

" What else could it be?" Brock asked.

" I don't know," She whispered. "Something else … something… special … Something to do with a… secret," She continued. She then laughed. "Is that possible?" She asked the other two as she returned the Pokéball to Ash's bag.

"Anything's possible," Tracey replied as he climbed up into the top bunk. "You taught Ash how to waltz!" He said with a chuckle.

Misty didn't laugh back. She was stuck thinking about the near-kiss. Before she got to think of much, Brock started talking again.

  
"But, Ash got that Pokéball from the palace. When he woke up after the revolutionaries came through, we were shaking him, hoping he'd wake. His mother was so kind to all of us, we'd go into the kitchens at night and she'd get us food. We were only 17, barely fit to be court members. But, she was Ash's only family. Sad thing was, the revolutionaries killed her. But, Ash got a bit of amnesia or a concussion or something, cause he doesn't remember her and a few scarce things. The Pokéball was lying next to him when he woke, and he's had it ever since. He said something about--" Brock stopped when a pillow hit his face. "Wha?!" He asked, pulling it off and tossing it back to Tracey. 

Tracey bugged his eyes out and stared at Brock. It appeared as if they were conversing without words, for, a few seconds later, the both looked at Misty and smiled. "I-it's nothing. Ash just found it in the palace. No biggie," Tracey said with a nervous chuckle. "Good-night!" He quickly went under the covers.

"Good night, your majesty," Brock said with a bow of his head. 

Misty shrugged off the conversation and turned off the lamp. "Good night," She whispered before pulling up the cover. Pikachu hopped up on her flat stomach, and she giggled as the mouse walked in circles, then curled up to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Pikachu."

~*~

"There she is, sir. Sound asleep in her little bed," Meowth said with a smirk. He was looking in a green smoke-framed mirror of Misty sleeping in the cot.

Giovanni walked over to the mirror and smiled. "Sleep well, Princess. For I'll get into your mind – where you can't escape me!" He cackled as a green light was shed from the Reliquary. The green bats flew up and out of Giovanni's Limbo-world and into the world of life. They flew through the rooms of the ship and into Misty's. They flew around the room, savoring the moment they'd enter the last Waterflower's dream. 

The bats flew around Ash and Brock, and then to Tracey. The went down to the bottom bunk and flew around Misty, making sure she was in a deep sleep. Pikachu felt their presence, and started to wake while Misty only stirred. Her movement caused Pikachu to fall off the bed and onto the floor, waking the poor little Pokémon.

**__**

'Misty is lying on a small hilltop when a little boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes runs up to her. He looks only about 7, with a little sailor shirt on with shorts that went to a little below the knee and a Sailor cap on. 

"Come on, Misty!" He beckoned, waving her down the hill. Misty giggled, and stood up.'

Misty shakily got up from her bed. The covers came with her, and fell over Pikachu, who was trying to get back onto the bed. "Pikachu?!" She asked. She saw Misty sleep walking out of the cabin. But, there were little bats flying around her face. Pikachu ran over to her friend, but Misty was out the door, which closed on the Pokémon, and into the hallway before Pikachu could catch up. "Pikachu-pi! Pika-pi! Pikachu!" She shouted, running over to Ash and jumping up and down next to his bed. Ash only responded by moving his back to face the little mouse.

**__**

'C'mon!" He directs her up a small trail, filled with rocks. Misty stumbled, but made it up after a few minutes.'

Misty walked up the slippery stairs. They were slippery from the storm that was raging outside, and water was flowing over the stair well and into the hall. She walked down the deck and towards some boxes near the edge.

Meanwhile, Pikachu is trying to wake Ash. "Pika-CHU!" She cried as she thundershocked him. He fell out of bed, burnt to a crisp.

"What….is…it….rodent?" Ash asked between coughs.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu yelled, pointing to Misty's empty bed.

"Misty! Where's Misty?!" He ran out of the room and through the wet hall. "Misty! Misty!"

**__**

' "Come on!" The boy shouted again as he jumped off the small cliff and into a small pond. Misty looked down, and saw three girls – one with blue hair, one with blonde hair, and one with pink hair- , also swimming, and an older man, who looked very similar to the boy.

"Hello Mist!" The man shouted up to her. "Come on, jump in!" He said with a smile.'

Misty fell back as she stood on the edge of the ship. She got up and climbed the boxes again.

"Misty! Misty!" Ash franticly raced up the stairs, slipping a few times. "Misty!" He shouted, running about the deck. He climbed the watchtower, hoping to see her from there. 

**__**

' "Come on, jump in!" The man said again. Misty giggled as she climbed up over another rock. 

"Come on, little sister!" The three girls shouted in unison. There was another woman, up on the cliff near Misty. She was reading a book, looking up once in a while at the children.

Misty looked over at her, still giggling. "You can do it, Misty! Richie just did!" The woman encouraged, then went back to reading her book. Misty looked down at her family and smiled. She put her hands together and giggled even more.'

Misty looked over into the water again, as if deciding whether to jump. Ash saw her from the watchtower, and grabbed a rope. "Stop! Misty! Misty! No!" He swung to her.

**__**

'The man changed into a minion, brown and ugly. He grew larger and larger, then took on the shape of an old man, one Misty knew from long ago, but couldn't remember. "Yes, jump in, Waterflower! Jump!" He pulled her down with other bats flying down. But, one Minion was pulling her up. She kicked and screamed, but this one was strong. Very _strong.'_

Ash continued to get down from the side with Misty kicking and flailing over his shoulder. He wobbled as he was on the first box, still dangerously close to the water. "Mist, wake up. Wake up!" He yelled as he use his free hand to get down.

Misty opened her eyes and gasped. Ash had set her down, and tears came to her eyes as she looked at where she had previously been standing. "The Waterflower curse! The Waterflower curse!" She whimpered, breathing heavily and crying.

"Curse? What curse? Misty, what are you talking about?" Ash asked as he put his hands on her shoulders to look at her face.

Misty leaned into him, and he hugged her. "I keep seeing faces, so many faces," She whispered. "I'm so confused!" She murmured as she grabbed the front of Ash's shirt and continued to shed tears.

"It was a nightmare. It's all right," Ash replied, rubbing her back and smoothing out her hair. Misty continued to cry as Ash thought about the curse. _'Waterflowers…they were bestowed a curse…that all the heirs and the ruler would be destroyed by the fort-night after the anniversary… but… how does Misty know of it?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie: Ok, I tried to make it mushy, but it can't get very mushy till the end! Sowie! ^_~

Brock: *whispering to readers* She's also sorry for making us all have the pretty same dialect as in the movie - 

Katie: *nods* 

Brock: And for using the same song - 

Katie: *nods*

Brock: And for making me seem like such a stupid character and asking if I **can** wink, which I **can**, by the way– 

Katie: *starts to nod* Hey! Baka! *runs over to him and hits him with Misty's mallet* 

Tracey: *leaning over Brock's bruised and mauled body* I guess you're still mad at him for messing up your practice session on the piano?

Katie: *grins and nods* 

Tracey: And I guess you want to practice more?

Katie: *grins and nods*

Tracey: And I guess Lauren's coming?

Katie: *grins and nods* She's here. Now.

Tracey: And I guess you're playing more Christmas songs?

Katie: *shakes head* Nope! I got more music. Celine Dion! And some other pop stuff…. But, it's to late for piano playing. *latches self to Tracey's neck* But, it's never to late for you. ^_^

Ash: *walking onstage with script in hand* Why do I get all lovey-dovey?! And, **why** won't I kiss Misty?! I mean, it's not like she's a great kisser or anything, but she gets aggravated easily, and I **know** she's going to come out here at any moment with her mallet! I'm leading her on in this fic! She's gonna **kill** me!

Misty: *Opposite stage side than Ash, dangling mallet in her left hand* Bad **kisser**, huh?! *walks slowly up to Ash* I'll show **you** bad kisser! *runs over to him, pounds him with mallet, and drags him offstage*

Katie: *Still hanging onto Tracey – very similar to Nakuru's Touya-dangling ^_~* That….was…interesting…

Tracey: Yes…. Very….Hey, could you loosen your grip?

Katie: *grins* Nope! Not until you say you like me!

Tracey: How can I _not_ like you?! You're smart, cute, funny, a good artist, good writer, musician…. anything else you want me to add?

Katie: *whispers into his ear*

Tracey: *Nose starts to bleed. Faints*

Katie: *releases him as he was falling* Ah, that was so perfect! *giggles* So easy, so easy…. *walks offstage giggling* So, so very easy…. *runs back on* Forgot something! *grabs Tracey's hair-bandana* Yeah-baby! *puts it in her shoulder-length hair* Yeah! ^_~ *walks back offstage* 

Brock: *coming to* Is she gone? *shakily stands up and looks around* Yes! Free! *sees his downed friend* Tracey?! Tracey, talk to me! *slaps the artist's cheeks*

Tracey: *Mumbling* Oh, yeah, oomh…. *licks lips*

Brock: *lets go of Tracey's shirt and stands up* I'm gonna go get you some cold water…. Trust me, it works. *shakes head as he runs off*

Tracey: *waking up* Katie? Where'd ya go?! Hm… musta had ta go write more. That was one **great** make-out session! (Dirty minded freaks…. Only **kissing**! Hehehe ^_~ Sure, yeah, uh-huh!) *standing up* Oh, Katie told me in the dream to tell you all this chapter's dedicated to Avenger10, who's a 'total sweetie in reviewing the author's notes at the end'. I have you clue what she means by author's notes, do you? *shrugs* Oh well, must be Katie's imagination running wild again! Oh, she also told me to tell you *clears throat* **REVIEW, FOR GOD'S SAKE! **Ok, cause there are only 4 reviews for the last chapter, and I think 5 for the chapter before that one…and they're all the same people! I mean, she loves A*MON, Avenger, Jus1digigirl, DragnBlak, and Misty Waterflower (along with some others, she just really needs to send this in….) but, she want to know if her work is loved by other people! You can flame, if you want! She's learned to tune them out!

Katie: *rushes onstage* I heard you woke! Did ya sleep well? ^_~

Tracey: Y-y-yeah, I-I-I was j-just t-telling t-the readers t-to review!

Katie: *smiles* Ah, yes, the reviewing. PLEASE review! I have the occasional flamer, and I listen to them, and gin and nod. I mean, *shrug* this fic is based off Anastasia, so it's **going** to be like the movie, but *shrug* I love this fic! If you don't, tell me in a review! ^_^ It doesn't hurt anymore! Flamers used to hurt, like, **bad**, but they don't **hurt** anymore! Yeah! *grabs Tracey's hands and start twirling around the stage* But *stops* I have quite a few people who have me on author alert…and yet I only get about 4 review a chapter now! I know who about 3 of the AA peeps are, my school buddies who want to know when I put new stuff out, and I bet a few of the peeps are you reviewers who read every chapter (AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!)…. Ok, I'm getting into 7pages now…and it's 3:30 in the morning….and I have a marching performance to watch tomorrow…..so I need to go to sleep….otherwise Mr. Evens'll be mad if I fall asleep at the rehearsal! *leans on Tracey* Can you help me back to my room?

Tracey: Sure thing! *carries her back to her room*

Katie: Thanks *kisses his cheek* Now….*zombie-tone* Sleep……


	8. ~*~ Meeting Susie ~*~

Mystiscia ****

Mystiscia

"It was a nightmare. It's all right," The man in the green smoky-window said soothingly. 

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Giovanni yelled, throwing large boulders around, making huge craters in walls. 

"Wow, sir. This is no time to loose your head," Meowth said, pulling on a pant leg of his master's pants. "Come, sit down."

"You're right. I am calm. I have nook feelings…" He sat down in a sort of chair and leaned his head on a table. He was quiet for a few minutes, as was his Pokémon. "I have it, Meowth!" He spoke up, bringing his head back up from the table. "I'll have to kill her myself. In person." He said with an evil smirk. 

"You mean…. physically?" Meowth nervously asked, twining his paws together. 

"You know what they say," He started as he stood from his seat, "If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"That means….going topside! Master, are you sure about this?" Meowth asked as Giovanni walked around.

"Exactly." He put on some cologne and a large purple cape. "Time to go!" He walked back to his make-shift table where the Reliquary was sitting. "I have so many fond memories of Goldenrod! Killing the last Waterflower myself would be so delicious!" He said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. 

"But, sir – you're dead! There's no way to get back up there!" Meowth replied. 

"Really?" Giovanni asked with a smile as he fingered the Reliquary. "I thought we'd take the train?" He laughed and grabbed Meowth by the fur on his neck just as the Reliquary flew upwards, taking them with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, I remember it so well! Uncle Surge was from Vermilion, and Aunt Erika from Celadon. And every spring -" The red-head said with a large smile.

"We'd take picnics by the shore on Saturdays," Lorelei said with a sigh. She pointed to the door and continued, "Have you nothing better to do?" 

"Oh, dear," A woman in her late 20s said, pushing the imposter Mystiscia out the door. "You have to go now. Goodbye!" She closed the door and sighed. 

"No more…" The older woman said with a sigh. "No more!" She said again, with a sob. She walked over to an antique chair and sat in it. 

"I'm so sorry, Lorelei! I thought that one was surely your Mystiscia!" Susie said quietly as she poured tea. "We won't be fooled next time, no… I am going to think of really **hard** questions!" The green-haired woman smiled at herself. "Yes, really hard questions…" she repeated just below a whisper. 

"No!" Lorelei shouted. "My heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be my Misty!" She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, a painstaking look on her face. "It hurts to much, to see these imposters degrade my beautiful granddaughter into a twisted, evil, money-mad woman. No, I won't have it." She reached over to the picture of Mystiscia when she was 7, and laid it facedown on the table.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty, Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Pikachu were all walking through the harbor of Goldenrod. They were walking towards the middle of the large city, where the previous queen's mansion laid. 

"And where was Uncle Blaine from?" Ash asked as he walked next to Misty.

"What if Susie doesn't recognize me? Misty asked, turning to Brock.

"She will!" Ash replied, cupping his hand under her chin and moving her face to face him. "You're Mystiscia!" He said with a small smile, getting a smile from Misty. 

"It's just that….:" She trailed off, staring into his eyes.

"What?" Tracey asked, interrupting the two's love-feast.

"Well," Misty said, turning away from Ash and facing the road ahead of them. "Three days ago I had no past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime!" She said with a big sigh.

"That's why you have us," Ash said with a smile and a nudge to her ribs. "Now, where was Uncle Blaine from?"

"Cinnabar?" Misty asked. 

They continued the trivia as they trekked through the city. It only took them a half an hour to get to the small mansion. Brock hurried to the door and rang it when the large house came into site. 

"Yes, Monsieur?" A maid asked, bowing her head in respect. 

Susie was walking across the grand entrance when she saw Brock. She gasped and pushed the maid out of the way. "How can I help you, handsome man?" She asked with a smirk as she leaned against the doorframe. 

"Susie!" Brock said with a huge smile as he picked her up and twirled her around in circles. Misty, Ash and Tracey were now all in the courtyard, watching Brock. 

"Brock Slate! What are **you** doing here?! This is unexpected! Ah, but, where are my manners!" She said as she saw the others. "Come in, come in!" She ushered them inside, and shut the door behind them. She led them to a drawing room, where some maids had prepared some tea and biscuits. A maid picked up Pikachu, scolded her, and threw her outside. Pikachu was mad, but she jumped in a flower box and watched through the window. 

"May I present," Brock started, "The Grand Duchess Mystiscia Waterflower." Misty was wearing the same dress as on the boat, but she curtsied in it and smiled up at Susie. 

The older woman walked around Misty and examined her. "Hm… Well, she certainly _looks_ like Mystiscia, but so did the others!" She pondered the thought and sat down, the others following suit. "Where were you born?" 

"At the Cerulean Flower Palace," Misty replied.

"And how does Mystiscia like her fish?" Susie asked, leaning forward in her seat to the girl across from her.

"Oh, I don't like fish! I like steak and chicken. Fish are from the sea, and the sea is a sacred place," Misty replied with a warm smile.

"Hm…" Susie quietly said, placing her cheek in her hand, which rested on her knee. She continued to ask questions, ones Ash, Brock, and Tracey had quizzed her on, and ones just about Misty's own thoughts and feelings. She, amazingly enough, appeared to answer them rightly. 

Pikachu paced in the flower window box, so much that she made a trench. A few hours passed, and the questioning was still on. Brock was sitting next to his love, Misty across from them. Ash had stood up from his seat next to Misty and was leaning on the fireplace mantle behind Misty. Tracey was in a chair near the doorway, drawing the maids as they worked. 

"…. You'll most likely find this a stupid question…but…. **indulge** me," Susie stated after Misty had answered the most recent question. "How did you escape during the siege in the palace?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat. 

Misty quietly sat in her seat while Ash stood behind her, driving his hand through his gelled-back hair. _'Oh, no! I didn't tell her this! She'll get it wrong, and it's all over! All this for nothing!' _His mind whined. _'But', _another part started,_ 'Now you can freely get Misty!'_ He shook his head and came back to reality. _'Stop talking to yourself. And **stop** thinking about getting the girl!'_

Misty, meanwhile, was thinking about the question. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. "There…..was….a boy…. a boy who worked in the palace….." She said, eyes still tightly closed. She was no longer thinking about what to say – her mind said everything for her. 

Ash looked up from having his head in his hand. _'No…she **couldn't've** known! No one **told** her! How could she…know…? No! She's the real Mystiscia! Damn! You've fallen for a **Princess**!'_

"He….He opened a…. a wall!" She laughed at her answer. "Sorry! That's crazy! Walls opening and all…" Ash just stared at the red-head as she closed her eyes and smiled. He started to slip out of the room and into the courtyard as Brock started to talk.

"Well, Susie? Is she a Waterflower?" Brock asked. Ash slipped out of the room, but Tracey follower his close friend. 

"Well, she answered every question!" She stood and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Did you hear that, child?! You did it!" Brock hugged Misty and put his arm around Susie's waist. "So, when do we get to see the Empress?" He asked.

"I'm afraid you…don't," Susie replied, downcast.

"Come again, love?" Brock asked, holding her tighter, but not in a forceful way. More like 'please say you're joking'.

"The Empress simply will **not** allow it!" She replied getting out of Brock's grasp and picking up the tray of tea.

"There must be some way to arrange a small interview," Brock said, taking the tray from Susie. "I mean, we traveled so far, and she answered all the questions. Please, just one little meeting!"

Susie didn't say anything as she took the tray back. Brock went behind her back and put his arms around her waist.

"I won't let go until you answer . . . Please!" He whispered into her ear.

"Do you like the Cerulean Ballet?" Susie asked Misty. "I believe they're performing **tonight**," She said, wriggling her eyebrows up and down. "The Dowager Empress," wink, "and I **love** the Cerulean Ballet. We **never** miss **it**," She said, winking her left eye and wriggling around.

Brock released her and ran out of the room. He went out the front door and saw Ash and Tracey conversing. "She's the real thing, Tracey…" Ash said quietly. "And now I lose her…" His eyes gathered a few tears, but he wouldn't let them shed. 

"Weeeee did it!" Brock yelled from the doorway, interrupting the two's conversation. "We're going to see Her Majesty tonight!" Ash had a look of loss on his face, and Tracey pitied his friend. Brock picked up Ash and swung him around. "We're going to get the Ten-million dollars!" He continued to spin Ash around, but Ash wriggled free. 

"Brock! She **is** the princess!" Ash said firmly, looking down at the ground. Brock heard nothing Ash said, he was to caught up in everything. 

"Misty was amazing! I almost believed her! And Susie!" He stopped as Misty came out of the door.

"Susie wants to take me shopping!" She said happily. "She's going to buy everything I'll need!" She spun around in circles. "Shopping in Goldenrod, can you believe it?!

~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~J ~

Katie: *cough, cough* Ok, sorry for such a short chapter but, hey, you got it in only a few days! I'm actually going to try and find a song that I could put in in place of 'Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart', or I may just not have a song, or even just skip it.

Misty: Skip it! I just want to wear the beautiful dress! *starry eyes*

Katie: *sigh* No. Now I'm going to write in the shopping part.

Misty: Wha?! No!! 

Katie: *copying Misty* Wha?! Yes!!

Misty: *hands on her hips* **What** are you getting at?! Do you hate me or something?!

Katie: No, you're just getting on my nerves.

Misty: *vein pop* What. Did. You. Say?!

Katie: *smirk* You're getting annoying. 

Misty: *starts advancing on Katie* 

Katie: *not fazed* Besides, don't you want to get _more_ pretty dresses?

Misty: *freezes* Yeah.

Katie: Then **back off**! 

Misty: *nods and runs offstage*

Katie: *sigh* That's better.

Ash: *walks onstage* Ok, what's up with the script again?! It sucks – bad! 

Katie: *rolling up sleeve* What is it now, Ketchum?!

Ash: W-well… I d-don't l-like the idea of being s-s-such a d-d-dweeb! 

Katie: *rolling back down sleeve* God, Ash, get over it! You **don't** seem like a dweeb, and you **need** to stop whining about the script! People love it, as do I, and I'm finally proud with it! There are only a few problems that I found in it.

Ash: And they were?

Katie: Well, one was fixed, and the other was the ages. I said Misty was 20 when I first introduced her, but I messed that up. She's 19. And you, Ash, are 21. *directed to readers* Brock and Tracey were 17 when they were accepted into the court, but they were almost 22 when the siege took place, k? Just had to clear that up, incase anyone was wondering about that! ^_~ 

Tracey: *wonders onstage* 

Katie: *smiles* Yeah! *latches herself on Tracey's neck* Because of the sweet reviews I'm getting, I'm gonna kiss you, cuz I can't kiss the reviewers ^_~ *smooooooch!*

Tracey: @_@

Katie: ^_^ Yeah! Oh, A*MON – that e-mail was **horrid**! Oh, A*MON sent some of us this e-mail saying Misty was going to leave Ash after the Jhoto league! And, there's a site that even confirms it, and got info from someone, I don't remember ^^, but, T-T, Misty has another love that ISN'T **ASH**!!!! I'm so pissed! *gets off Tracey* I mean, they **be-long **together! Ya know?! Sheesh! It's almost as bad as WB cutting out all the kawaii S&S moments in Card Captors! No, this Pokémon thing is worse! I **have** the original CCS, so it's all ok. But, THIS! ARGH! I'm gonna murder someone tonight!

Tracey: *thinking* This isn't good….just back away _veeery_ slowly…. *starts to step back on step….. two step…..three step….*

Katie: *Runs to Tracey and hugs his stomach* Oh, Trace! It's horrible! *sob* T-T! 

Tracey: *shakily* I-it's all right, Katie *pats her head* It's all right…

Ash: x_x! Misty's **leaving**! I'm gonna go have a little **talk** with the producers of the show, eh?! *stops off muttering curse words and rolling up his sleeve*

Katie: *looks around* All alone….Hm…. *_* *looks up at Tracey* 

Tracey: o_O *thinking* Uh-oh

Katie: Now, about that nose-bleed last time… *taps foot* What did I say that was so interesting?!

Tracey: *blood trickling out of nose* Y-y-y-you s-s-said- *faints*

Katie: *sigh* It wasn't anything **majerly bad** *grins* At least, not to me *smirk* #_#

Brock: *watching from behind a set* *thinking* Run!

Katie: *drags Tracey back to his dressing room and uses the Force to put him on his fainting bed (You know, the old 1900 things that are really cool?! Hm…I should get one of those for my room! Yeah!) *closing the door to his room* Ok, there, all better ^^. Now, please review, as always! This chapter is dedicated to my 2 sisters. They're big twerps and annoy the hell out of me, but they can be fun to play video games with sometimes, and Steph likes playing the piano with me, so it's all okay! ^_~ Oh, I forgot to put these in the other chapters, but I'm saying this now, and it applies to this whole story – I don't own anything in this story. I only own all the things in my room and a few things located right outside the small space I call a bedroom. I also own a CD burner and lots of burned CDs….and a wakeboard…..and a really kool lifejacket. No, my mom bought that for me…ok, and I own my sheet music and Tracey's soul _ ^_^


	9. ~*~The Empress~*~

Mystiscia ****

Mystiscia

Misty stepped out of '_Le Channel'_, an elite clothing line. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress shirt and a matching shirt, along with a matching pink see-through scarf around her neck. Her hair was up in a French Twist, and she had on a pair of matching pink shoes. "Thank you **so** much for buying these accessories, Madame Susie!" Misty said, hugging the petite older woman while Ash carried a few small bags with perfume, hair pins and clips, some jewelry, and other odds and ends Misty would need to impress the Empress (Hey, I can rhyme! ;P). 

Susie smiled and hugged back. "Oh, it's nothing. And call me Susie, would you? But, the money spent on this is nothing. Really. Now, let's go get the dress for the ballet. We should go to '_Pokémon Elite'_. It's a very high-class dress line. They only make a few of each style dress. It's right down…there," She pointed down the street, and to a giant building on the right. 

"Let's go!" Misty grabbed Ash by the arm, Susie doing the same to Brock, and they strolled two by two down the street called '_La Rue'_.

Tracey wondered behind them, looking for a girl of his own. He saw a woman about the age of 30 with dark-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes talking to a flower vender. He walked over to her and bought three roses from the seller, then gave one to Misty, one to Susie, and one to the other girl. Susie tucked it in Brock's pocket, and Misty followed the older woman's actions and put hers in Ash's pocket, surprising him and making his face turn a light red. The mystery girl smiled at Tracey, who grinned back. He walked off with her, telling the others he'd be 'back in time for the ballet.'

Before they walked away, Ash hurried over to the flower lady and bought a rose for Misty. He then walked back to her and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him, and they continued on.

As they walked down the road, Misty saw a side street, which led to a place with large lights saying '_Moulin Rouge'_. She smiled, and pointed it out to the others in the group. "Oh, _Moulin_ isn't a place to go for me. It's a very… ritzy…dance club. It's a place for males to go to…. Have a night of fun," Susie replied, turning her drooling boyfriend away from it and directing him back to the store they were nearing. 

"But Su*sie*! Please?! I've never been there before! Please?!" Brock begged, getting down on his hands and knees.

"No," She said firmly as they continued down the street. Misty saw another side street where bright lights said '_Can-Can Room'_. Susie liked the sound of this one. "Let's go! We could have a light dinner there, and continue with our shopping!" She offered with a smile. 

"Sure!" Misty said happily. They went inside, and it was packed. But, Susie used her status and got them front-row seats, and a front row table. They had martinis, and had a merry time. The Can-Can dancers come out, and Susie was having such a ball, her shoe flew off her foot and landed in the middle of the stage. 

"I'll get it!" Brock yelled as he started off onto the stage chock-full of beautiful dancers showing their legs. Brock was to busy drowning in his puddle of drool to get the shoe, so a dancer grabbed the shoe and threw it at his face. Hard. The heel left a giant indention in his forehead. 

Misty and Ash were laughing so hard Misty fell out of her chair. A kind gentleman came up and helped her up, then asked her to waltz with him. She happily obliged, and they went out on the floor and waltzed, as did a few other couples.

Ash watched them with sorrowful eyes. '_One of **those** types of guys is going to get her. The perfect gentleman with loads of dough and a charming smile. She'll find her real family tonight and I'll lose her…'_ Susie pulled him out of his angst thoughts by asking him a question.

"So, doesn't Misty look ravishing tonight?" She asked as she sat down with Brock, still drooling and the heel mark still on his forehead. 

"Yeah. I can't stand it! I mean, I can't even tell her how I feel! And when she's dressed like this…well…" He trailed off and stared at her as she danced and laughed merrily. She made her way back to the table after the dance and picked up her small purse. 

"I say we get outta here! All the guys are bombarding me asking to dance!" She said with a giggle. Susie nodded and also got up. They had already paid for their drinks, so they left and continued to the '_Pokémon Elite'_. 

When they arrived, Misty was taken and measured. The woman measuring her smiled and gave her a dress to try on. She changed into it and smiled. "Perfect," She whispered as she looked into the mirror. Susie smiled at Misty's gorgeous looks.

"You'll take his breath away," She whispered, then spoke up, "I guess you'll have to get this dress for tonight. It was obviously made for you!" Susie said with a smirk. 

"It **is** beautiful…" Misty sighed wistfully. 

"It's settled. I'm getting that for you, and the matching velvet robe. Ok?" She asked with a smile.

"I feel horrible! You're buying all this stuff!" Misty started as she changed in the changing stall.

"It's really nothing, child. Just don't worry about it!" Susie said as she paid for the bill. Misty walked out with the dress in her arms. The measuring woman took it from her and packaged it in a bag, along with a long velvet coat. 

The two women walked out of the dress department just as Ash and Brock were returning from the tuxedo department. Brock was buying Ash and himself a new tux with Susie's money (Ok, Susie is filthy rich, what with being nearly royal and all!). Susie linked arms with Brock while Misty did the same with Ash. They walked out of the store, each with at least one bag in their grasp, and walked back to the bed-and-breakfast Brock had rented them for the night. 

"Ok, let's go get you ready, Misty!" Susie said while pulling Misty into her (Misty's) room. Susie closed and locked the door, yelling to the guys that they should get ready and leave without them. They'd meet them at the entrance. "We'll see you at 7!" She finished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash, meanwhile, was getting into his tuxedo and trying to fix his hair. It was normally unruly hat-hair, but he wanted to look decent for Misty. He used some gel and a big brush. It actually worked quite well, and his hair stayed back instead of spiking up and around. He was ready half-an-hour later, but Brock insisted that he (Brock) wasn't ready. So, Ash had to wait another half-hour for his friend to get ready. At 6:30, they left the house and walked to the ballet. They waited there for twenty minutes, Ash calmly sitting on the steps and Brock fidgeting with his top hat. 

Ten minutes before the girls arrived, Tracey showed up with the same mysterious girl linked to his arm. "Guys, this is Catherine. She's the cousin of Countess Sabrina!" Tracey said gleefully as Catherine curtsied. Ash got up and bowed, as did Brock. 

"Nice to meet you," Ash murmured. 

"Yes, nice to meet you," Brock repeated mutely. 

"Well, why don't you go in and sit with your family?" Tracey asked the woman. She nodded, and hurried off in a rush of royal purple and magenta. Tracey stared in the direction she left for a few seconds, then joined Ash in sitting on the steps. Brock continued to pace and fidget. 

"We have nothing to worry about. She's the princess," Ash said with a sigh.

"I know, I know," Brock replied, still pacing.

"No. No, you don't know," Ash said, his voice raising with every word he spoke. "**I** was the boy… the one who opened the wall in the palace… She's the real thing, Brock," Ash replied, looking down at the ground.

"That means… that our Misty has found her family. We have found the heir to the Kanto throne!" Brock clapped his hands together excitedly. "And you…" He started.

"… Will walk out of her life forever," Ash finished bitterly. 

"But, Ash!" Tracey yelled, angry with the younger man.

"Princesses **don't** marry kitchen boys," He replied with a sigh. "We're going to go through with this as if nothing has changed," He told them, keeping eye contact with one, then the other. 

"You've got to tell her," Brock whispered.

Misty heard his whisper from the taxi she was getting out of. She had on a cerulean-velvet coat with faux-fur trimming. Her hair had two silver clips with diamonds studded on them on each side holding her hair back, and it was curled at the tips; she also had on a diamond choker along with her regular pendant. She also had on shiny white gloves that were holding her coat together. She had lip gloss on her lips, and some blush and blue eye shadow. She looked different. More… feminine. 

Ash's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. " Tell me what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"How. . . beautiful . . . . . you look," Ash stuttered as he took off his top hat. 

"Ooh, well thank you," She replied, surprised at his comment. 

Susie paid the driver and went over to the group. She giggled as Ash led Misty into the entrance and Tracey went off in a whole other direction, looking for Catherine. "Come, Susie," Brock said as he offered her his arm.

When they were in front of the staircase that would lead to the box they were to sit in, an usher took Misty coat, while another one took Ash's. Misty was wearing a long cerulean-colored strapless velvet evening dress. She had on matching high-heeled shoes, and a matching glittery piece of nylon that attached to her lower back and the wrists of her gloves, and flowed to the ground. Misty continued up the stairs, but Ash just stared at her. When she was on the landing to turn, she looked down at the gawking boy.

__

'The blue-green compliments her eyes, and the tight dress compliments her figure…. Yeah, you've fallen, and hard.' Ash told himself while Misty cocked her head to the side. She widened her eyes as if asking 'What?!', and Ash shook himself from his thoughts. He bound up the stairs, past Susie and Brock, and gave her his arm. She accepted it, and wrapped her right arm around his left, then placed her left over it. 

"Let's go," Ash murmured, and they continued to their opera box. When they got there, Brock sat behind Ash and Misty, Tracey was with Catherine. Ash put a few coins in an opera glass box next to his chair, and looked through the opera glass that came out. He found the Empress quite easily, then handed the glasses to Misty, and pointed out the old queen. "Look, there she is," He whispered.

Misty looked through the glasses and sighed. "Please, oh please let her remember me…." She murmured as the lights dimmed and the show began.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie: Hehehe, I couldn't help myself with Catherine! Hehehe! It's me, only, like, a LOT older! *snicker* I love Tracey SOOO much! ^_~ But, ok, how did you like it? I know it's really short, but it's 3 pages! And, I'm working faster on the chapters, since Band Camp is starting in 3 days, and I won't be able to work on them as much….sorry….but… *shrug* I think my grades are more important than my writing…

Misty: Hey! Wait! Fanfiction.net is still down, so you can't post this chapter yet anyway! So, why don't you write more?

Katie: *shrug* Sure, why not…Ok, now the show has begun….

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty twisted the program around in her hands as Cinderella danced about in the garden with the mice. She started tearing it when Cinderella was gathering items to make her ball gown. And Ash noticed it when Cinderella's fairy godmother danced on stage. His eyes bugged out when he saw the pile of paper in Misty's lap. He gave a small sigh and smiled. He grabbed her right hand in his left. "Relax! You'll be great," He whispered. She nodded, and closed her eyes.

The first act came to a close a few minutes later, Ash still holding Misty's hand. "Come on, I guess it's time," He told her as he stood up. She followed close behind him as they walked through the corridors. Brock had stayed in the box, saying they didn't need him.

When they were a few feet away from the Empresses opera box, Misty turned around and walked the other way. "Ooh, I can't do this!" She spat out.

Ash turned around and grabbed her arm, stopping her. He spun her around and walked her back to the door. "Take a deep breath. Everything's going to be fine!" He put both hands on her shoulder and peered into her eyes. "Now, are you all right?"

"Yes…" She whispered back, gazing into his eyes. A passerby knocked into Misty, making her fall to the ground. Ash helped her up, but the special moment was broken. "Wait here for a moment. I'll go in a announce you properly," He told her as he straightened his bow tie. 

"Ash…" Misty nervously said, twisting around a bit of the vinyl from her glove.

"Yes?" He asked after he turned back around. They were extremely close.

"Look, w-we've been through a-a lot together," She stuttered. 

"Uh-huh," Ash replied with a nod, encouraging her to continue.

"… And I just wanted to…" She started getting even closer to him, then stopped.

"Yes?" Ash asked when she stopped.

"Well…thank you, I guess," She said sadly as she looked down at the ground. "Yes," She looked back up at him, "Yes. Thank you for everything," She said coolly. _'Why can't I tell you I love you?'_ She asked herself as Ash pondered something.

"Oh," Ash replied, disappointed. '_It wouldn't hurt much if you tell her you love her. She's going to leave you anyway'_ "Misty…"

"Yes?" She quickly responded.

"I would like to…" '_Tell you I love you. C'mon, Ketchum! Say it!'_ His mind yelled.

"Yes?" Misty asked, getting closer to him.

"…to wish you good luck, I guess…" He finished. _'Why can't I tell her I love her?'_

"Oh," She replied, disappointed.

"Good luck," He said as he shook her hand. "Well, here goes," He said as he opened the door. He closed it, but it opened back up a crack. 

Ash walked in and saw Susie, who giggled. "Please inform her Majesty that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Mystiscia. She's here, now, waiting to talk to her," He said with his back straight and voice deep.

"I'm sorry, young man. But, the Empress – she will see no one," Susie replied with a wink and side stepped to let Ash through.

"You may tell that insolent young man that I have seen enough Mystiscias to last me a lifetime," Lorelei replied bitterly from her seat. 

"But…" Ash started, but Susie pulled him away.

"You'd better go," She replied in a hush

" Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace," Lorelei continued.

"I'll see you to the door," Susie said as she closed the curtain and walked to the door. "Come, Come. Come to the door," She said as she ushered him away. He stepped back and acted like he was going to follow, but he walked through the curtains and sat next to the Empress. 

"Your Majesty, I intend you no harm," He said as he sat next to her, "My name is Ash. I used to work at the palace."

Lorelei snapped her program shut and stood. "Well, that's one I haven't heard, I **must** say," She spat as she walked through the curtains.

" Wait! Don't go. Please! If you'll just hear me out!" Ash begged.

"I know what you're after," She said while pointing her pointer finger at Ash. Misty leaned in closer to the door to listen better. "I've seen it before - men who train young women in the royal ways," She continued, wagging the finger. Misty gasped outside.

"But if your grace will only listen!" Ash spoke.

"Haven't you been listening? I've had enough!" The Empress shouted, walking towards Ash, who backed away in fear. "I don't care how much you've fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her! In the end it never is her." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She turned around and pulled on a gold-colored rope.

"But this time it **is** her!" Ash responded, following her around the room till she sat in a sofa.

"Ash, I've heard of you," She said, shaking her hand. "You're that con-man from Cerulean, who was holding **auditions** to find a Mystiscia look-alike," She continued as she folded her hands together over her lap.

Misty, who was still listening to Lorelei, gasped in horror at what was just said. 

Ash kneeled down in front of Lorelei, "But, your Grace, we've come all the way from Cerulean!"

"And others have come from Lavender!" She replied sternly. 

"No! No! It's not like that! It's not what you think!" Ash replied, putting his hands over hers.

"How much pain will you inflict on an old woman for money?" She asked him bitterly as 2 Machoke appeared in a side doorway. She turned to them. "**Remove** him at once!" She ordered.

"But she really **is** Mystiscia!" Ash yelled as he was dragged out. "She's the Grand Duchess! If you'll only talk to her you'll see!" He continued to yell as they opened the door and threw him out at Misty's feet. 

He looked up and into her flaming eyes. "It was all a lie, wasn't it?!" She asked as he stood up. 

"No, no, no!" Ash replied, walking closer to her.

"You used me?!" Misty shouted, walking closer to him, making him back away. "I was just part of your con to get her money?" She asked, pleading with her eyes as he started to talk again

"No, no!" He replied, staring into her eyes. "Look, it may have started out like that, but everything's different now because you **really are** Mystiscia!" He continued, trying to get her to believe him as he walked behind her down the hallway.

"Oh, stop it!" She yelled, turning around and pushing Ash. "From the very beginning you **_lied_**!" She told him as she pushed him again. "And not only did I believe you, I actually –" '_Fell in love with you' – "_Aaarrhg!" She screamed, turning around and walking down the hall. Ash followed and walked in front of her. 

"Misty, listen! When you spoke of the hidden door and of the wall opening and the little boy, listen!" He grabbed her hand to stop her. "That was –"

"No!" Misty screamed, tearing her hand from Ash's grasp. "I don't want to hear **anything** about what I said or remembered!" She yelled, continuing her stomp down the hall. Ash grabbed her hand and stopped her, but she wrenched it away again and screamed, "You just _leave_ **me** **_alone_**!" She slapped him and rushed away.

"Misty! Wait! Misty!" He shouted after her, trying to catch her but the crowd stopped him. "You have to know the truth!" He yelled. The crowd had heard the fight, and many of the men were getting angry that Ash wasn't letting her just go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash found another way down to the exit, but Misty was already gone. _'I know she's leaving. But, I have to stop her! She's **really** Mystiscia. She's always wanted her family. She may hate me now, but I still love her. I have to convince Lorelei, for Misty's sake.'_ He waited outside the exit, a plan forming in his head while he waited. 

He watched Lorelei leave the building and walk towards her car, where her chauffeur was holding the door open for her. Ash pulled off his top hat and walked to the other side of the car as the chauffeur helped the Empress into the car. As soon as the door closed, Ash took off. Lorelei straightened her hair and looked over at Ash. "Daniel! Slow down!" She ordered as the car swerved around a curb.

Ash turned halfway around. "I'm **not** Daniel, and I **won't **slow down. Not until you listen. 

"You!" Lorelei spat out. "How dare you! Stop this car at once!" She ordered, banging the floor with her cane. "Stop this car," She repeated.

Ash drives up a small hill, and screeches to a stop outside the bed-and-breakfast. Ash got out and went around to Lorelei's side of the car. He opened the back seat and stared down at her. "You **have** to talk to her! Just **look** at her!" He said, pointing his right arm up at the house.

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer," She replied, turning to face the opposite direction.

Ash sighed as he pulled out something shiny from his pocket. He kneeled down and placed it in his outstretched palm. The gold Pokéball was in it. It caught the Empress's eye, and she turned around to face him. "Do you recognize this?" He asked her.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, picking it up and looking at its every crack. 

"Now I know that you've been hurt, but it's just possible that she's been as lost and as alone as you," He said quietly as Lorelei put the Pokéball into her purse and stepped out of the car.

"You'll stop at nothing," She bitterly, standing straight and putting her nose up in the air.

"I'm probably just about as stubborn as you," Ash replied with a smirk. Lorelei nodded and went into the house. Ash stood outside, watching Misty's bedroom window. He saw her shadow moving about, '_Probably packing to leave….'._

Sure enough, Misty was packing her bag. She shoved in the dress she had worn earlier that evening, and her old outfit, and a few other dresses Susie had bought for her. Tears streamed down her face as she picked up the rose Ash had bought her that was laying on her nightstand. _'I can't believe you…'_ She screamed in her head. _'You…you….** used** me! A-and I can't **help** but still love you!'_ She let out a sob as she tossed the dried rose into the trashcan. 

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later, as Misty was walking back to her duffel bag. "Go _away_ Ash!" She screamed as she zipped one of the few pockets closed. The person opened the door and entered. Misty heard the clink of high-heels and turned around. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I thought you were…." She sighed, heaving her hands up and down.

"I know perfectly well who you thought I was," Lorelei replied, keeping a straight face. "Now, who exactly are **you**?" She asked, walking up to Misty.

"I-I was hoping you could tell me," Misty replied.

"My dear, I'm old, and I'm tired of being conned and tricked," Lorelei said as she straightened up. 

"**I** don't want to trick you," Misty said quietly.

Lorelei didn't budge. She smiled, "And I suppose the money didn't interest you, either?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. She walked past Misty, towards the balcony.

"I just want to know who I am. If I'm part of a family. Your family," Misty said with sincere eyes as she turned around to face the old woman.

"You're a good actress. Best yet in fact, but I've had enough," The Empress walked pass Misty and towards the door. Misty didn't seem very surprised. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and she felt her head cracking open again. _'Lavender… why is this scent getting to my head?!'_

"Lavender?" She asked aloud.

"Yes," Lorelei replied, putting out one hand, "An oil for my hands."

Misty walked over to the balcony door and leaned on the frame. "I spilled a bottle once," She said with a smile, playing with her necklace. "The carpet was soaked…. And it forever smelled of lavender!" She laughed, and Lorelei sat down on a bench to the vanity. "Like you! Ooh, I used to lie there on that rug and oh how I missed you when you went away…. When you came here… to Goldenrod!" Misty's head was hurting even more. She put a hand up to support it. 

Lorelei motioned for Misty to sit next to her, and the redhead did. Misty was nervous, _'Where are these memories coming from?!'_ She asked/screamed in her head. She started fidgeting with her necklace again. The gold of the pendant caught Lorelei's eye. "What's that, child?" She asked, pointing to the charm around Misty's neck.

"It's a necklace I've always had, since before I can remember," Misty replied, showing the design around it. 

"May I?" The Empress asked, holding out her palm. Misty nodded and unhooked the back of the necklace and gave it to Lorelei. The old woman gave a sad smile and then continued. "It was out secret, my Mystiscia's and mine," She pulled out the Pokéball from her purse and held the matching items together in her right palm.

  
Misty gasped. "The music box!" She said through her hand. "It was to sing me to sleep when you were in Goldenrod!" She took the Pokéball first from the elder, then her necklace, tears coming to her eyes while she hummed the old song that haunted her in the sleep and wake. She put the bottom part of her charm into the middle of the Pokéball, and wound it. "On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." She sang quietly. The Pokéball opened and started playing the song.

"Soon you'll be…home with me, once upon a December." The two finished

"Mystiscia! **My** Mystiscia!" Lorelei cried out as she hugged Misty.

"Grandmama!" Misty cried back, hugging her grandmother. 

Ash, who was listening to the conversation, blew a kiss up at Misty before walking away

__

'And now I walk out of your life forever. Why is my heart hurting so bad? I can't love you, and it knows that…but…why is it so hard?

~*~*~*~

Katie: *wipes brow* There, ok, a few things I need to explain. Ok, Misty's pendant is a flat, round gold thingy that has a line through the middle with the circle in the very middle, resembling a Pokéball, got it? The charm's gold and has 'Together' on the top, 'In' beneath it on the top, and 'Goldenrod' on the bottom, ok? Kay, and it has some frilly things around the whole outside (I'll draw what it looks like a post it on my web site, kay?)…and on the bottom, there's a larger frill that then gets inserted into the Pokéball. Ok? Get it?

Brock: No!

Katie: *holding up pounding fist* Who asked you?!

Brock: No one, but I'm not afraid of you anymore!

Katie: Oh, really?! *whips out lightsaber* Whadda 'bout *turns it on* now?

Brock: *shaking* Ok, now I'm afraid. *runs offstage*

Katie: *muttering* Yeah, that's what I **thought**. Hmph. *crosses arms over chest*

Misty: *walking onstage with laptop*

Katie: Hey! That's mine! *runs over and takes it away from Misty*

Misty: Hey, hey! A little pushy, aren't ya?!

Katie: *hugging laptop* Don't. Take. The. Computer.

Misty: Well, for your information, that fanfiction place isn't back up yet! You can get onto the main site, and into your author's place, but no one can read your stories. So, it's a lost cause to post this chapter! *puts hands on hips*

Katie: *muttering* Damn… *walks over to table and opens up laptop* *shouting* Wha?!?! How come you were in a chat room?! On **my** ID!!! 

Misty: Oh, that….well…. I…was…bored! Yeah! That's it!

Katie: Die! *pulls out lightsaber and ignites it*

Misty: W-wait! I-I-I mean, this was a **really** great chapter, did ya know that? I mean, my outfit was slammin, a-and the reunion was touching….and…and…well, it was great!

Katie: *holds lightsaber over Misty's head* Well…. Fine, you obviously want to live, so I'll pity you and keep you alive. Just…..go check on Tracey! Wake him up and bring him out here… *walks back to laptop*

Misty: Yes ma'am *bows and leaves*

Katie: *muttering* Aah, dang characters…. *types in a few things on the PC* Ook….Damn! She was right! Danget! *moves the mouse around a bit and punches a few keys* Great, ok, wonder how long **this'll** take….

Tracey: *walks onstage holding head* Oooowww…..

Katie: *slams laptop close and runs over to Tracey* Awh, my poor baby! Did Misty hurt you?!

Tracey: No, I have a huge headache from the nosebleed….

Katie: *dizzy eyes* ???

Tracey: Never mind

Katie: *shakes off confusion* Ok, whatever. Listen, I need, like, a totally cool design of the Pokéball music box and the pendant, ok?

Tracey: Sure, whatever, I'll get it done soon…

Katie: Great! *hugs him* I'd, like, so kiss you, but I need to go get ready for Percussion lessons. Tomorrow is when Band Camp starts, and I'm not **even** prepared! But…. I dunno, some of the music's easy, and other ones are just plain confusing! I get all dizzy! 

Tracey: *thinking*_ Thank god for Band…._Oh, ok, I gotta go draw now! *runs offstage*

Katie: Ooookay…. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! It's LONG! But, the next chapter probably won't be out for a while! I have Band camp for 8 hours a day from Monday through Friday till school starts, and then I have plans with friends on Friday and Saturday nights! Yikes! My schedule's packed! Dang! Ok, gotta go clear out some days! Bye!


	10. ~*~ Good-byes ~*~

Mystiscia ****

Mystiscia

"Meowth! Get me a comb! Find some cologne! I want to look my **best**!" Giovanni shouted through the broken down warehouse. Meowth walked out of the shadows and licked his fur.

"That might take some work, sir," Meowth responded sarcastically as he stopped grooming himself and grabbing a bottle of cologne. He started spraying it all around his master, who was sitting down in a chair.

"Then let's snap to it! We're going to a party!" He responded as he combed his black hair to the side. He picked up a magazine on the dirty table next to him and sneered at the headline. '_Royal Party Planned for Mystiscia'_ was along the top, with a picture of the princess as a 7-year-old. He showed it to Meowth, who picked it up and jumped up on the table. He danced around on it before dropping the paper and continuing to dance around. 

"A party in Goldenrod?! I could teach ya some of the newest dance steps! They're really great! They start with a 'woosh'," He twirled, "and then ya get real crazy with the hips, sir. It's really fun!" He started dancing around even more.

Giovanni wasn't listening as he continued to plan. "We'll let the Grand Duchess Mystiscia have her _moment_," He started, but Meowth cut in.

"But who cares?" He asked as he continued to dance.

"… and then _kill her_!" He finished, rubbing his hands together and showing his evil smile.

"… and then _kill_ her!? Sir, what happened to the party idea?" Meowth asked as he stopped dancing.

"That's we're going to kill her!" Giovanni said giddily. "Hheh!" He cackled as he tore up the paper and gets up from his seat. "**Crush** her in the height of her glory," He yelled as he tossed the shreds up into the air. 

Mystiscia's picture fell on top of Meowth. He took it off of his charm and looked at it with a sigh. "And we're back to the crushing," He looked at the picture, then at his master. "Sir, I'm begging you, please, **please** _forget_ the girl and _get a **life**_!" He said, taking the picture and setting it down on the table. He jumped off it and walked back into the shadows.

"Oh, I'll get a life, **Meowth**," Giovanni murmured quietly as he picked up the picture and crumbled it up. "**_Hers_**!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty and Lorelei had returned to the grand mansion later in the evening they had been reunited. The next day, Lorelei planned the party and got Misty fitted for a new dress. A more fancier dress then before. 

They had an hour till the party was to start, and they spent it by reminiscing. The two were in the old woman's bedroom chamber, looking through old pictures. "I remember now…" Misty said quietly as she touched a picture she was holding of the four Waterflower girls and the little boy. "I remember how much I loved them…" She looked sadly at the picture. The five children were sitting in a diagonal row, oldest at the top to youngest at the bottom. Mystiscia was the second to last, with her little brother, Richie, on the left side of her. The three other girls, Lily, Violet, and Daisy, were all on the other side of her. All five looked very similar to each other, but all looked different, too. 

"They would not want us to live in the past. Not now that we've found each other," Lorelei said sadly as she took the picture from Misty and returned it to the picture box. "Oh, look! It's a picture of your mother and father," Lorelei handed it to Misty, who looked at it intensely. 

"I remember them, too. They both loved me very much, didn't they? I miss father… I remember….he used to make me laugh so hard!" Tears came to her eyes as she chuckled. She wiped them away and gave the picture back to her grandmother. 

"They loved you with all their heart and soul. But, they don't want you to cry!" She replied, lifting up Misty's chin to look at the young woman's face. "Your father, Nicholas, hated to see you cry. As did your mother," She wiped away Misty's tears and stood her up. "You look so much like your mother, one of most beautiful women I've ever met. You have the same beauty as Alexandra, Empress of all Kanto," She walked Misty over to a large standing mirror with a velvet box sitting on a pedestal next to it. She opened the box and showed Misty the glittering tiara in it. She picked it up and put it on Misty's head as the redhead gasped. 

She smiled and fiercely hugged her grandmother, who smiled and giggled lightly. "Oh, how I've missed you," she whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty twirled around in circles for Susie and the dress tailor in the foyer to Lorelei's manor. The party was already starting in a ballroom in the south wing, but Susie wanted to make sure Mystiscia was perfect. Misty's hair was up in multiple buns all inside the tiara of diamonds. She wore a matching diamond necklace and diamond bracelet. Her dress had yellow silk on the outside, with a dark blue trim along the top. It was off the shoulders, with long yellow sleeves that went around from the front of her arm to the front again, but left room for her arms to be show and for them to go through (do you understand? It's just like Anastasia's in the movie! Here- ok, go [http://mars.spaceports.com/~onceupon/finale/finale15.jpg][1] –it'll show it to you better). Her dress had a magenta design along the middle of her dress with silver designs inside it. The bottom of the dress folded together when she'd stand still, but it came out as she twirled around. The front of the skirt also opened up to reveal a dark blue underskirt that also flowed out. 

Her light blue sash that was tied from her right shoulder to her left waist signified she was the heir to the Kanto throne. "There," Susie said as she finished tying it, "All finished!" She exclaimed happily. She danced around while Misty twirled around in circle laughing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lorelei and Ash, meanwhile, were up in the Empress's study. "You sent for me, your grace?" Ash asked as he bowed. He had stayed the night at a hotel, and Brock had come for him that afternoon saying the Empress was waiting to speak to him. He quickly changed into his only other suit, a deep purple one with a green tie.

"Ten-million dollars, as promised, with my gratitude," Lorelei replied, opening a box with money inside and turning it towards the young man. 

"I accept your gratitude, but… I-I don't want the money," He stuttered, bowing again and turning around.

"What **_do _**you want, then?" The old woman asked, rushing and getting in front of Ash to stop him.

"Unfortunately…" He paused as he thought about it. "…nothing you can give." He bowed again and went around her as he started to leave. 

When he was a few steps away from the door, Lorelei stopped him again. "Young man, where did you get that music box?" She asked as she got in front of him again. "… _You_ are that boy. The servant boy who got us out," She said quickly, folding her hands in front of her as she looked into his eyes.

Ash didn't respond, but his face showed he was surprised at first, but calmed down. "You saved her life and mine, and you restored her to me, and yet you want no reward?" Lorelei thought to herself as she put a hand up to her chin.

"Not anymore," Ash replied sadly.

"Why the change of mind?" She asked, tilting her head to the side just like her granddaughter.

"It was more a… change of heart," Ash replied sadly again. "I must go," He bowed again and left.

Lorelei sadly smiled as she nodded. _'Yes, he loves her… there is no question about it. But, what does Misty think of him?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty finished twirling around and noticed someone was coming down the grand staircase. She walked up to meet whoever it was, and saw it was Ash. Her face lit up for a moment, but went cold when she thought about why he was here. She stopped at a landing and watched him as he made his way down the stairs. 

"So, did you collect your reward?" She asked coldly as Ash stopped on the same landing as her. 

"My business here is finished," He replied, waving his arms out. "I'm glad you found what you were looking for," He said sadly as he turned to leave.

"I'm glad you did too," Misty responded stiffly.

An old male court member walked in and saw Ash. "Young man, you will bow and address the princess as 'Your Highness'," He said shortly. 

Misty waved a hand to the man. "No that's not necessary," She said.

"Please," Ash replied, waving his hand in the air. He bowed to her and spoke as he went down. "Your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for," He stood straight and continued down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm glad you did, too," She replied again.

"Well, then," He turned and bowed again, "Goodbye, your Highness." He looked at her one more time before he finished walking down the stairs. Misty saw the hurt and pain in his eyes, and felt guilty.

"Goodbye!" She croaked out as he was leaving the room. Tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away as she continued up the stairs and to see her grandmother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash walked through the large palace, searching for Brock's room. His friend had said he was in the east wing, where the court members were allowed to stay. He found Brock quite easily. His door was open and he was standing with his back to the entrance, looking into a mirror. Brock was one of the upper court members, with special accommodations because of his help in getting Misty to Goldenrod. 

The man from Pewter was putting the finishing touches on his uniform. He was wearing a royal-looking royal blue suit with many different medals on his chest and a red sash from his right shoulder to his left waist, indicating he was a higher up member of the royal court. Pikachu was standing on a table next to Brock, also looking in the mirror. The yellow mouse was wearing a medal tied around her neck and a belt around her waist with a small dagger in a sheath on it, and was wearing a small crown. She had other medals dangling from the necklace and belt, for bravery and other things.

"Pika!" She said as she smiled and posed with a wink and her right paw sticking out with a 'V'. The crown slid down the side of her head and dangled on the left side of her head, her ear still in it. 

"You look wonderful!" Brock exclaimed, fixing her crown. "Do you mind?" He asked, pointing to the medals pinned onto her belt. "Of course you don't mind, you're a wonderful Pikachu," He murmured as he took the medals off Pikachu and put them next to his others on his chest.

"Pika-**chu**!" She warned as sparks flared from her red cheeks. Brock stepped back a few steps, but a throat being cleared distracted Pikachu.

Ash was standing in the doorway, watching the two's fit. He walked forward as Brock stood straight and fixed a wrinkle in his outer suit-coat. "Well, if you're ever in Cerulean again, look me up," He shook his best friend's hand while Brock pulled him in and hugged him. 

"Ash… You're making a mistake!" He said quietly as they pulled away.

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right," He replied with a half smile/smirk half frown. 

"Pika!" Pikachu cried from her perch. Ash chuckled lightly as he walked over to the small table and bent down to the Pokémon's level.

"So long, Pikachu…" He said as he rumpled the Pokémon's fur on her head. "I can't stay. I don't belong here," He whispered to her, fixing her fur as he spoke. He stood back up and left.

"Tracey's in the room across from mine! He'll want to see you before you go!" Brock told Ash's retreating form. Ash waved his hand and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Brock turned back to Pikachu and sighed. "He's making a mistake…." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ash knocked on the closed door across from Brock's room. "Who is it?" Asked Tracey from inside. 

"Ash."

"Oh, come in!" Ash obeyed, and opened the door. He walked into the large room and closed the door behind him. Tracey was working on a painting of Misty and Lorelei. The faces were already finished, and the dresses were on a stand, made to look just like the Empress's and the princess's bodies. Tracey was in front of the large painting, working on Misty's dress. 

"So, working hard. And fast, I see! Her majesty probably didn't have time today to stop and pose for you!" Ash commented, walking deeper into the room and watching the older man paint. 

"Nonsense! I recall her giving me a good twenty minutes of her time!" Tracey replied with a small laugh. He put down his paints and turned to Ash. "They don't need to stay still long for me, you know. I remember them perfectly. Misty, though, was still practically the whole day. She only had a dress measuring in the morning and the fitting this evening," He motioned to the picture. "Do you like it? It's the first time I've painted in a while. I don't think it's up to my usual standards…"

The picture was spectacular. Lorelei was sitting in a chair, with Misty standing behind and off to the side with her right hand on her grandmother's left shoulder. Misty was giving a small smile in the picture, as was Lorelei. The bottoms of the dresses weren't finished, nor were the designs on the dresses complete, and the background wasn't even drawn out. But, it was still an amazing piece of art. "… It's great," Ash replied sadly. 

Tracey noticed the sad tone and walked closer to his friend. "You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked as he got closer. Ash nodded his head in response. "Ash! You can't **do** this to her!" He motioned to Misty in the painting. "She **loves** you! Can you not see it?!"

"If she loves me so much, why does she act as if she hates me?!" Ash yelled, his eyes covering with liquid. "If she loves me, then why does she not say it?" He asked quietly, looking at the ground.

"Because she's mad at you. We **did** use her, in some sense. She doesn't think you love her, for using her and for not telling her how you feel; that's why she's not telling you she loves you. She's forgiven Brock and I, but you…. You could be harder for her to forgive. If you were in her circumstance, how would you feel?" The artist asked his friend. 

Ash stared at the ground. "I will never know, will I?" He asked as he raised his head to meet Tracey's eyes. "I'm leaving. I don't need the reward money, it's not necessary. I'll go back to being a con artist." He chuckled as he continued, "It worked before, it'll work again." He put his right hand out, but Tracey didn't shake it. 

"I can't believe you're going to do this to her. She's going to be devastated," With that, he turned back to his painting. Ash shrugged and turned to leave the room. "Have you told her?" He asked when he knew Ash was near the exit. When he heard no response, he sighed. "That's what I thought." He picked up his pallet and made a few strokes while Ash stayed at watched. The young man shook his head a few minutes later and left. 

Ash sighed as he left the room. _'**That** didn't go to well…'_ He thought to himself as he walked down the hall._ 'I guess it's time for me to leave…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ball was in full swing as Misty looked out at the people dancing. She was in her dress, looking just like a princess. She pulled back the curtain and looked out at the crowd, searching the faces for _him_.

"He's not there," Lorelei said, coming from behind the redhead and also looking out at the crowd.

"Oh, I know he's not," She stopped her chattering, "Who's not there grandmama?" She asked airily, stepping back from the curtain so only the Empress was looking out. 

"An incredible young man. Who found a _music box_," Lorelei replied, also stepping back from the curtain to face her granddaughter.

"Oh, he's probably spending his reward money just as fast as he can," Misty replied bitterly, crossing her hands over her chest.

Lorelei sighed as she turned back out and looked out at the ballroom. She spoke quietly, but enough for Misty to listen, "You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles."

Pikachu, who was sitting next to Misty's throne, yawned as she curled up in a ball. 

"But I wonder – is this what you really want?" She continued, turning back to the princess. 

Misty gasped. "Of course! Of course it is! I found what I was looking for! I found out who I am! I found my family. I found _you_!" She said quickly while she held her grandmother's hand in both of hers. 

" Yes, you did find me. And you'll always have me. But is it enough?" Lorelei asked sincerely. She hugged her granddaughter and stepped back. "My darling, he _didn't_ take the money," She whispered.

"He didn't?" Misty asked, surprised.

The Empress changed the subject and stroked Misty's cheek. "Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me joy I thought I could never feel again!" She said happily. She kissed her Mystiscia's forehead and backed away. 

Misty stepped back, confused. "Whatever you choose, we will always have each other," She smiled as she stepped out through the curtain. 

Misty didn't notice her walking away, and turned around. "But grandmama can't you tell me th. . . ?" _'the answer….arh!'_ She walked over to the curtain and looked out it again. _'He didn't take the money… He-he didn't take the money! T-that has to account for **something**!'_ She stepped back from the curtain as she was about to step through. She turned around and wandered away from the ballroom. 

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu cried from a balcony outside. Misty walked towards the exit, and went through the open doorway. When she was near the Pokémon, the mouse turned and scrambled down the stairway. The royal picked up the ends of her dress and chased her little pet. Pikachu scampered into the Empress' gardens, and Misty followed. She entered the large planter-walls, and she was at an intersection. The entryway behind her closed up to a wall, and a eerie light shone through the entry to her left. "Pikachu-pi!" She heard coming from the direction of the light. She shrugged and ran through the lit path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A train whistled its arrival as Ash stepped further closer in line to buy a ticket. He reached into the front pocket of his bag, hoping to pull out a wallet but instead pulled out the rose. It was in full bloom, unlike Misty's. 

__

I can't believe you're going to do this to her. She's going to be devastated…

Ash… You're making a mistake…

You saved her life and mine, and you restored her to me, and yet you want no reward?

'Yes, I **want** a reward! I don't **want** to hurt her! I know I'm making a mistake! Do they think I **want** to do this?! But…' He inhaled the scent of the rose, _'but…She loves me!' _He smiled as he twirled the rose in his fingers. _'But,'_ his eyes widened,_ 'The Waterflower Curse!' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pikachu! Pikachu, where are you?" Misty whispered through the gardens. She kept coming upon pathways lit, and ones that would close up behind her, but she kept going. She needed to find her friend, who was always right in front of her. The little mouse finally stopped on a bridge. 

Misty ran forward and fell down next to Pikachu. "Ooh, what are you _doing_ out here?!" She asked the Pokémon as she picked it up and held it to her chest. She looked down at it, never noticing the man walking up behind her. She finally noticed it when a shadow fell across her. She gasped and whirled around. 

"Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years has done to us. You are a beautiful young flower and I … an old, bitter man," The shadowed man spoke as he stepped into the light.

"That face…" Misty said after another gasp.

"Last seen at a party like this one? Followed by a chilling night on the ice?" He questioned, walking towards the bridge and looking down at the rushing river under it. 

"A curse!" Misty continued, looking at the Reliquary dangling from the very old man's belt-sash.

Giovanni smiled as he picked it up and pointed it at Misty. A sweep of ice and magic shot out at Misty, messing her hair and tearing her dress. The river froze, as did everything else around her. Misty stumbled as she stood up, her sleeves torn off, dress skirt battered, crown throne off, bunches of hair down from the buns, and blue sash ripped off. She looked up at Giovanni's face and shrieked, "Giovanni!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie: Whew! Ok, done with this chapter!

Brock: Ok, now we have to tell you all how sorry Katie is about changing people's characters or something.

Katie: What are you talking about, Brock-o? I didn't change anyone's character!

Brock: *confused* How come you're not biting my head off?

Katie: *whaps Brock behind the head* I'm _tired_. I was at Band Camp for 8 hours, and I only got about 7 hours sleep last night…and I stood for nearly the whole 8 hours…..and I'm tired, and I was on the internet every since I got home, sending CCS picks to my friends… so I'm wiped out….

Brock: *whispering to readers* Ok, be nice in the reviews, she's **crabby**

Katie: Hey! I heard that! *runs over and smacks him into the wall* I'm not _crabby_ just **tired**. There **is** a difference. But, I need to go practice my music now! Sorry for not saying much, but I think Tracey and Brock can take over from here, though I may not **like** Brock much, I'll give him a chance to make up for his past mistakes!

Ash: *walks onstage with script in hand* Hey…

Katie: *holding throbbing head* Good God, what **is** it **now**, Ash?!

Ash: Well, I just wanted to know **why** I-

Katie: Seem so sappy, so mean, so kind, so what?! 

Ash: All of that! I mean, why didn't I take the money?! It was a LOT!

Katie: *stomping over to Ash and hitting him upside the head with his script* Figure it out yourself…*walks offstage muttering 'Aspirin'* 

Tracey: *quietly creeping out of the shadows* Ok…*cough, cough* Now, readers- *looks off piece of paper* Katie is sorry for making my character seem harsh in this chapter, and for Brock seeming like a mean jerk towards Pikachu, and for Misty seeming so **bitter** *looks up and whispers* But she _is_, so it doesn't matter *coughs* now, Katie_ wants _to explain why Misty and Ash are suddenly remembering things… where is it? *narrows eyes at paper* Ah, there it is. Now, Ok- Misty and Ash got amnesia when Ash got knocked out from the gun-butt and Misty from hitting the train tracks. They're suddenly remembering things because they have a reason to remember (There are pictures and memories around them, so they help the 2 to pull back the memories from the back of their brains). Do you understand? The memories are in their heads, but they're blocked off from remembering because of the amnesia….yeah, ok, that's what Katie's said, and I get it, but I don't know if you all get it….

Brock: I don't get it…

Tracey: *sigh* You wouldn't, would you? Ok, listen, tell Katie what you think of this chapter, it's nearly 8 pages long, and she wrote it pretty quickly!

Brock: *happily* Yeah! And I seem somewhat decent!

Tracey: *sigh* Ok, I need to take the horny dipwad here *jerks thumb towards Brock* backstage and give him a good beating. So, we'll leave you here. I think I'll go help Katie with her 'practice'! ^_~

Brock: Ooh! O_o

Tracey: *whap* That's a good Brock ^_^

Brock: x_x

Tracey: -_- Ok, Brock's going to leave now! *drags Brock by the collar offstage*

Katie: *in her room, hitting her mallets on the keyboard* Dangit!

Tracey: *creeps in and sits behind her, unnoticed* 

Katie: You **really** think you were unnoticed?! *whips head around and smiles at him* Hey baby! *kisses his cheek* Ok, I need to **practice**, though! And with you here, I can't concentrate! *smiles* But, I don't _need_ to practice! I'm good! I'll easily get the song tomorrow at camp! ^_~

Tracey: So, what **do** you want to do?! O_o

Katie: *raises an eyebrow* Hmm… *grins and pulls Tracey in by his collar* 

Tracey: -_=

(It's fun making up smiles!!!!)

   [1]: http://mars.spaceports.com/~onceupon/finale/finale15.jpg



	11. ~*~ History ~*~

**Mystiscia******

"Giovanni!"

He copied the look of horror on the lost princess's face. "Giovanni!" He shouted in a high pitched voice. "Ah! Ah!" He put his hands up to his face, mockingly. "Yes, Giovanni," He continued in a normal voice, narrowing his eyes at Misty. "Destroyed! By _your **despicable family!" He pointed to her and laughed. "But, what goes around comes around! And around, and around!" His bitter sweet laugh echoed as minions flew out of the Reliquary in his pointed hand and flew all around Misty, ruining her hair even more and throwing her to the ground. **_

Meowth walked up from the exit of the royal gardens and past Giovanni, to the gates. "You're on your own, sir. This can only end in tears," He walked through the openings of the bars and left. 

Misty wobbly stood, taking the bottom of her dress and pulling it up a bit as she regained her balance. "I'm not afraid of you," She declared angrily.

"_I can fix __that! Care for a little swim under the ice?" Giovanni asked as he pointed his magical tube towards Misty yet again. A green light shot out and disappeared under the bridge. It reappeared under and around Misty. The green cut around the bridge, the section Misty was on._

The metal structure kept the stone section Misty was on dangling. She scurried to grab a hold of something, and succeeded by grasping onto a section of space between two rocks. She whimpered as she looked down at the frozen ice. _'I don't think I should fall' She told herself sarcastically. "Say your prayers, Mystiscia! No one can save you now!" The evil man shouted with a grin._

Ash ran up, taking off his jacket so he could move easier. He rolled up his sleeves, still unnoticed to the wicked traitor. "Wanna bet?" Ash asked as he ran even closer. He socked Giovanni, who flew back onto the ground. With him distracted, Ash ran over to where Misty was hanging for dear life. He slid down the large hunk of bridge hanging down, and held out his hand. She grabbed it, and they started up to safety. 

"Ash, if we live through this – " She started.

"You can thank me later," He murmured, more concentrated on trying to save their lives. 

"How enchanting!" Giovanni said sarcastically, standing up. "Together again… for the last time!" He pointed the Reliquary at Ash and laughed as light shot out and carried Ash into the air. "You should get a **kick out of this!" He said as Ash landed on a statue of a Rapidash with wings. The statue came to life, and Ash struggled to hold on when the rock started flying. **

Misty climbed up the rest of the way, and was dangling at the top ledge when the whole chunk fell in, making a huge splash into the murky depths below. At the same time, Ash fell off the Rapidash and barley missed its bucking hooves when he rolled to the side. As he stood, he saw a metal pole from some upturned concrete and used it to block the possessed statue's attacks. 

"Ash! I'm slipping!" Misty shouted as she slipped further away from the edge. 

"Hang on!" Ash replied nervously as he got hit by Rapidash's hooves and flew back onto the side of the bridge. He looked up and saw Giovanni walking towards Misty. "Watch out!" He shouted to her. He started to stand, but Rapidash started attacking again.

"Dasvedanya, your Highness," Giovanni smirked when he saw the look of terror on Misty's face. He reached down and pulled her up by her hair.

"Aeiii!" She screamed.

He threw her down, but she caught the side of the bridge. She continued to slip as Giovanni blabbed on and on about getting his revenge. 

"… And now the curse is complete. You shall die, and I can finally live out the remainder of my life in peace," He finished, looking down at Misty. She rolled her eyes and sighed. A chunk of concrete next to her fell down, scaring her. 

"Pika!" The Pokémon shouted as she ran over from the sideline of battle and thundershocked Giovanni. His distraction bought Misty time to shimmy away from immediate danger and finish her climb up to safety. The big chuck she was previously on fell in, making a big splash.

"No! Misty!" Ash shouted as he ran over to the edge and jumping to the water. _'She surely can't swim in that dress, if she can remember to swim at all… I have to save her.' But, before he fell down to far, the Rapidash flew up from under the bridge and caught Ash. _

"Long live the Waterflowers!" Giovanni said with a deep, evil laugh. 

Misty finished climbing up and stood fully erect. "Right…" She said slowly. Giovanni stopped laughing and turned to the side. "I couldn't have said it better myself," She continued angrily as she gathered the hem of her torn skirt and charged at her enemy. 

She hurled him to the ground, and wrestled. The Reliquary skidded away from him as he kicked Misty away. As she stood, he looked around for his curse-maker. He found it and held it up to the sky. Pikachu scampered over and jumped up high. She grabbed it with her mouth and ran over to her master. Pikachu fell and it flew from her jaw and skidded to a halt at Misty's high-heeled shoe's toe. 

She frowned and looked from the fallen Giovanni to the Reliquary. _'Hmm… if I destroy this…then I should destroy him…' She quickly put the toe of her shoe over the glass and stomped on it. The glass shattered and shot out a green light through the broken shards. The Rapidash fighting Ash froze in it's spot, towering over Ash, and crumpled to the ground. A large hunk hit the young man and knocked him unconscious. _

"Give it back!" Giovanni begged, crawling on his hands and knees over to Misty.

Misty looked at Ash, then angrily looked at the mage. "This is for Ash!" She shouted as she crunched the Reliquary into more pieces, making it turn red on the inside and the light.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" He responded, trying to stand up on wobbly legs. 

"This is for my family!" Misty continued, unabashed by what the old man was saying. She twisted her toe of her high-heels and even more light shot out.

Giovanni fell to the ground, feet away from Misty, and reached out for her foot. "No!" He shouted as he continued to reach.

"And this?" Misty asked, leaning down towards him. "This is for **you. Dasvidanya!" With that, she lifted her foot up and slammed it down on the Reliquary, completely breaking the millions of pieces and letting all the light through. **

After the light died down, she ran over to Ash and laid over him, hoping to protect him from whatever was next. 

Giovanni, in the meantime, was dying. His skin melted off his body as Satan called for his soul, he clutched his throat, trying to keep his evil spirit in his body, but failed; then, his skeleton, which was all that was left after the skin left, turned to powder and blew away in the wind. 

Misty looked Ash over when the danger was gone. She felt a giant welt on his forehead and he had various scrapes on his face and arms. She laid her body back down against his back, her head over his. She couldn't feel his lungs moving, so she slid off him and rolled him onto his back. She brushed a stray bang off his face as a tear slid down her face. She turned around and gathered her knees up by her face, crying. _'He's dead, oh god, he's dead! I… never told him! He risked his life for me, and I never **told him!' She wailed in her head dreadfully. Pikachu sniffled from her perch on a chunk of concrete, while Misty continued to cry. **_

Ash groaned from where he lay. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. Misty heard his movement and gasped. "Ash!" She looked up and spun around. She bound at him, but her arm flew out and hit him in the face. 

  
"Ooh. Ow, let go!" He wined, covering his nose. Misty, who was all over him, kissing his face and hugging his neck, didn't notice his whimpering. "Ow…" He continued. 

She finally drew back. "Ooh, sorry!" She apologized painfully. She took his hand covering his nose in one hand and drew it back; with the other, she carefully touched it and grimaced.

"I know, I know… all men are babies," Ash recited as she examined his face. 

"I thought you were going to Cerulean City," Misty stated, pulling her hand back from his face and keeping it at his chest. 

"I was…" Ash didn't finish, for he was too swept away in her eyes.

"You didn't take the…" Misty was the same, to lost in his gaze to finish. It didn't matter, though, for they each knew what the other was talking about.

"I… couldn't…." Ash said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Why?" Misty asked, moving her hand from his chest to his chin, making him face her.

"Because…" He trailed off sadly. _'Yeah, good going, Ash!__ You have **such a flare for words. Argh! Just ****tell her! She ****has to feel the same, after ****all we went through!' His mind spat out. He wasn't listening to it, though. They were lost in the other's eyes again. **_

Misty moved her hand to his cheek and closed her eyes. Ash slowly closed his, too, and leaned closer. As Misty was leaning in, Pikachu noticed the sparkling crown laying a few feet away from Misty. She scampered from her perch and picked up the tiara. "Pikachu-pi pi pikachu!" She shouted, as the two were millimeters apart.

Ash opened his eyes, looked over at Pikachu and leaned back, Misty following. He sat on his knees and reached over to take the crown out of Pikachu's paws. "They're…. waiting for you…" He spoke quietly, his voice full of sorrow. 

She took the crown out of his hands. She stared at it for the longest time, and finally looked at her love with a faint smile. She stood up, and reached her hand out to help him up. Ash didn't accept it. Instead, he stood up, gathered his suit coat, and walked towards the outer gates, his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. "Huh?" Misty asked aloud. 

Ash continued to walk on, too depressed to notice her running toward him. She ran around so she was walking backward, facing Ash. "Where are you going?" She asked sadly, stopping with her arms behind her back, the diamond-tiara in a hand.

Ash, startled, looked up at Misty and stopped so his face was centimeters from hers. "I don't _belong here. You __do. Good-bye."_

He bowed one last time, before standing straight and walking around her. She pulled out the hand without the tiara and grabbed his collar. She pulled him back toward her and released him. He spun around and faced her. "_What?" He asked sadly. _

"I want to know why you're leaving if I love you, and you love me… why don't you belong here? I guess I'm just stupid or something, because you **must love me, and I love you, so why can't we be together?!" She advanced on him as she argued her point. He backed away in time with the princess, but came in contact with an iron gate. It stopped him, and he had to stand taller as she put her face up in his and poked him in the chest.**

"We can't be together because you're a _princess!" Ash said, exasperated. He put his arms out to the side and waved them up and down as he continued. "I'm a __kitchen boy. Do you __see the difference?!" He sarcastically asked, waving his hands out. Misty smiled as she brought her left hand out from behind her back and showed him the tiara. She took it and placed it on his head. _

Ash was puzzled. The _duchess's tiara was on __his head. "What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Misty giggled in response, and grabbed a hunk of his shirt. She pulled him and smiled when they were terribly close. _

"This," She responded right before kissing him. It was a long and passionate kiss; Misty gathered all her emotion and put it into the kiss, as did Ash. The crown fell off him as their heads moved around. Ash brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer; Misty gladly accepted and wound her arms around his neck. 

Pikachu, from the sidelines, sighed. "Pika, pikachu pi pika…" She scampered over to the crown and picked it up again. "Pikachu-pi!" She shouted, lightly shocking Misty and Ash. They turned to face Pikachu, both gasping for breath. "Pika Pi Pikachu! Pi pi pi!" She shouted, pointing to the crown and then to the palace a garden away. 

"Oh…" Misty said quietly. 

"You know, we could always go back to Cerulean. You know, fix up the old palace and try to bring back the old days of parties and riches?" He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Or, we could leave everything behind and just elope. Then, go back to Cerulean and act as if nothing ever happened here."

Misty gasped. "I already forgot before! I don't want to forget this!" She motioned to the estate, "I love all this! Why can't you live here? _I don't care what you were or what you are now! I love you! That's all that matters!" She argued, putting her arms around his waist and gazing into his eyes._

He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking as he gazed into her eyes. His lips barley moved into a smile, and she flew into his arms again. "Thank you, Ash! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed all around his face and neck while he held her close. When she calmed down a bit, she stood up, jumpily, and pulled him up, too. "Come on, Grandmama is waiting!" She grasped him hand, and they ran through the, fixed, garden. Pikachu ran ahead of them on all fours, with Misty's crown in her mouth.

"Hey, Mist?" Ash asked suddenly, slowing his sprint to a jog. Misty did the same, letting go of his grasp.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned to him.

"Well…" He looked at the ground and scuffed his foot. "I want to know…" He looked up at her. _'**Please propose to me!!!' She wailed in her mind. "Will I have to call you Mystiscia?" Misty fell to the ground from stupidity. **_

Ash helped her up, and she brushed herself off. "Oh, Ash…" She said with a sigh. "Well, I like Misty better. I've lived with it for the most of my life. But, Mystiscia… well, it **is a mouthful, eh?" She smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek, "You can call me whatever you want."**

"I love you," Ash said quietly.

"I love you, too," Misty purred back. Before they got a chance to kiss again, Pikachu stopped them with a small thunder shock.

"Pikachu-pi! Pika-pi! Pi pi pikachu!" She shouted roughly from her spot on the veranda. Misty and Ash turned to her and smiled. 

"Let's go," Misty said quietly. She took Ash's hand and they walked, together, up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Misty quickly drew Ash to the curtain her grandmother had entered more than an hour ago. She peaked through the slit, and smiled. Everyone was still dancing, and Lorelei was sitting in her throne, looking very proud.

Pikachu hopped up onto her shoulder and put the tiara on her head, then hopped back down. "Thank you, Pikachu," Misty whispered. She then drew back the curtain, letting light shine through the dim room. 

Ash blinked a couple times, then followed Misty through. 

As soon as the two entered, all music ceased, and all eyes turned to them. Lorelei turned around, surprised, and ran to her granddaughter. "Oh, Misty! I didn't think you'd return!" She said quietly as she hugged the young woman. 

"Grandmama!" Misty said with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't leave you! But, there is something very important I must say!" The redhead replied, releasing the two from their grasp.

"Yes, yes! You may say it! Come, come! You may say it from the grand veranda!" Lorelei held onto Misty's hand and led them through the crowd, which parted when they neared. Misty quickly grabbed Ash's hand before he was left behind, and dragged him behind her. 

The three made their way across the large ballroom, to the large balcony that raised over the crowd. When they finished the climb up the stairs, Lorelei quickly ushered Misty over to the balcony. "Hello, hello!" The old woman greeted the crowd happily. "Tonight, we are all gathered here to celebrate the finding of my precious granddaughter, Mystiscia. As you all know, we lost my dear son, Nicholas, more than ten years ago from the curse Giovanni places upon him and his family. My Misty survived both his first assault and his most recent on her journey to find me. 

"From what she told me, she and three men traveled from Cerulean City in Kanto to here, Goldenrod, in Jhoto. They made this journey with little money in their pockets in three days! But, we met, and after but a few questions by me, I knew she was my long-lost granddaughter. And she's here with us now, my Mystiscia," with that, she stepped back and let Misty walk forward. 

She scanned the large crowd, catching Brock and Tracey's eyes for slit seconds. "I-I-I…" She stuttered as she tried to say something….anything! "I-I-I…." She continued to look through the crowd, and finally saw Ash step up behind her out of the corner of her eye. He took her hand in his and gave her a soft, reassuring smile.

"I am glad you all came today," She started, looking back at the crowd. "I look horrible, for I just stopped the curse placed upon my family. Giovanni is gone, for good, but he made me look retched in the process!" She gave a small chuckle and looked down at her torn and stained dress. "I guess I learned a lot about myself and my family in this last week…" Tears came to her eyes, and she wiped them away. "I was taught what to say to Suzie, and what to mention, but, yet, it was as if I didn't have to be taught anything. Because once I started learning about the Waterflower history, I started having odd dreams and sights. It was as if… it was a memory from a dream." She laughed at what she said. 

"What I mean is, when I was the young princess Mystiscia, and I was knocked unconscious from the fall on the tracks, I got amnesia. I forgot everything about my past, save for a little locket I had. I was found, and sent to an orphanage. Not even a week ago, I was sent away from that place to go work. Instead of going left, I went right and traveled to Cerulean. There I met Ash," She pulled him forward to stand beside her. "He and Brock and Tracey taught me how to walk, talk, and act like Mystiscia. But, it was like my past had been blocked behind a glass door, locked away forever in the back of my mind. When they started telling me about the Waterflower lineage, that glass started to chip and crack. Finally, when Grandmama came to the house we were boarding in, the glass broke, and all my memories came back." She paused, and looked at Ash. "I don't know where I'm to go from here, but I want to return to my country and help the people," she looked straight at Ash as she said it, and he smiled. "Maybe, one day, the beauty of Cerulean shall return like the old days. But, till then, I shall work on fixing the economy and the buildings, so we can all live there in peace. 

"But, I shall stay in Goldenrod for a bit longer, to see my wonderful grandmother and spend time with my amazing friends!" She turned around and motioned for her grandmother to step forward. The two women looked out among the crowd and smiled very similar smiles. 

"May I present to you, the Grand Duchess Mystiscia!" Lorelei said as she lifted up the hand twined with Misty's. The crowd burst into applause. 

"Grandmother, may I please speak to you now?" Misty asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, child. Go back to the seats, I'll finish up here."

They dropped their grasp, Misty and Ash hurried down the stairs as Lorelei started speaking about dancing. Before they hit the last step, the music had started back up, and people were waltzing around the room. 

"Hey, Mist, can we dance a bit first?" Ash asked, drawing up next to her and putting his left hand in her right. 

"Sure, Ash. If you feel up to it, that is," She replied with a smirk. 

He quickly grabbed her by the waist and swung her around in circles. He set the giggling princess down, and they started to waltz. When the song ended, they bowed and curtsied, then quickly made their way to Misty and Lorelei's thrones. The Empress was already sitting there, watching them as they danced about the room. When they approached, she stood and led them to the back room. When they were all in, she closed the drape and walked toward the garden. "I am glad you found each other, and have decided to stay here for a bit. It'll be good for you, to see other members of the court and talk to them. But, Misty, are you to stay here in Goldenrod, or are you wanting to return to Cerulean?"

"Well… We don't really know right now, Grandmama…" Misty said quietly, putting her fingers on her lips. "But, I do want to spend more time with you. You're my life! Past, Present and Future! But," She sighed as she turned to a downcast Ash, "Ash was **in my past, my love here in the present, and hopefully my life in the future… and I'm at a crossroad now… can I give you a reply by the end of the party, grandmother?" Misty asked as she clasped the old woman's hands in her own. **

"Yes, dear. Take your time," with that, Lorelei went back through the curtain. 

Misty grabbed Ash's arm and drug him up a few flight of stairs and through a couple doorways, till they stopped before a large mahogany-arching doorway with gold trim. Misty opened the doors and stepped through, Ash on her heels. She stepped before a large armoire, opened it, and quickly took out a satin purple dress with a light blue Celtic design on the skirt. She stepped behind a changing wall and switched her battered dress with the new one. When she came back out, she flew through the large room, grabbing a brush and bringing it through her long hair till all the clips came out and her hair shone in the light. "Let's go," She said as she grabbed Ash and her crown and went back out the door. On the way back to the ballroom, she put the crown on her head and fixed Ash's jacket and tie. The couple then stopped before the entrance and looked at each other. 

"Ash, please, let's have a good time. Then, I can choose what to do with my life…"

Ash nodded with a smile, and she hugged him around his neck. "Misty, please, do what _you want. Not me. I'm over with being selfish, as long as I have you," He told her as they separated. _

"Yes, Ash. Yes." 

She signaled for the servants to open the doors, and the two entered the music filled room. Tracey and Brock, who hugged Misty and Ash, and started talking at once, quickly stopped them. "I'm so glad you both arrived. And Ash – I knew you couldn't leave since you saw the painting. I'm glad you both found each other," Misty heard Tracey tell Ash.

"Misty, you destroyed Giovanni! This is great! Now you can return to Cerulean and bring back the Waterflower legacy!" Ash heard Brock tell Misty. 

"Guys, please, stop!" Misty said quickly as she held up both hands. When the 2 older men stopped talking, she put her hands down and sighed. "Guys, we're still thinking about where to go and what to do. But, we'll tell you guys right after I tell grandmama," Misty continued with a faint smile. "I love you guys!" She hugged Tracey and Brock with tears coming to her eyes. When the three separated, Misty looked behind the 2 and giggled. "I think your girlfriends want to dance with you. Sure enough, Catherine and Suzie were standing a few feet away, impatiently waiting for their boyfriends. 

"Yes, I'm hopefully going to propose tonight!" Brock whispered with a giddy smile. He quickly turned around and rushed over to Suzie, waltzing her away to the dance floor. Tracey bowed and walked like a perfect gentleman back to Catherine.

"Ash?" Misty asked as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. 

He brought his right hand up to cover her hand, which was on his wrist. "Yes, Mist?"

"I want to dance," She responded while she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Of coarse," Ash replied with a smile. He led her out to the ballroom floor, where people gave them a large circle to dance in. 

"People are watching…" Misty whispered into Ash's ear as they got closer.

"Of course! You're the long lost Grand Duchess!" Ash replied quietly.

"I want to stay here, Ash… the people here like me," Ash nodded his head along as Misty whispered to him.

"But they'll love you in Cerulean and the rest of Kanto! You'll be their savior!" He replied, stepping back and giving her a twirl as the song ended. 

Misty bowed her head, and the others started to fill up the floor again. She pulled Ash close, then led him off the floor. "Ok, then, we'll stay here for a month, then go back to Cerulean, and get back the country."

~*~

'_Dear Grandmama,_

_Well, the month's over, and Ash and I are returning to Kanto. The wedding was wonderful, tell Brock and Suzie I'll attend theirs if they can decide on a date! With the money mother and father left behind, I'll start rebuilding everything. Wish me luck! A bientôt! _

_~Mystiscia Waterflower'_

"Oh, they're not even taking a honeymoon!" Suzie whined, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. 

"But what a nice young man, Ash will be very kind to her," Lorelei replied with a small smile. She placed the note down on the table and sighed. 

"It's the perfect ending, they'll live happily ever after."

"No, dear," Lorelei gazed out the window, "it's the perfect beginning."

~*~

Misty hadn't even changed out of her wedding dress when they had boarded the boat bound for Cerulean. The wedding had been that afternoon, a large, grand ball that evening, and they left that night. She had a large suitcase of regal dresses and jewels, all of which were put in the newlyweds cabin. 

Ash took off his lavish overcoat and dropped it on the ground of the ship's deck. "Dance with me, love?" Ash asked, bowing gracefully. 

Misty pulled her long, white gloves off, along with her veil, and tossed them over by Ash's coat. "Of course, dear," 

Misty replied, giving him a deep curtsy. They twirled around happily, Pikachu watching from the side. Ash dipped his new wife, and when she came up, they kissed. Pikachu turned away, scrunching up her tiny face in playful disgust. Ash laughed and picked her up, spinning in circles while she joined in laughing. 

~*~*~

"Hey, Misty?" the sixteen year-old trainer asked the other teen as they sat around the campfire.

"Yes, Ash?" She continued eating Brock's special rice dish. 

"How did Kanto recuperate after the rebellion?" 

"What's spurred you to start asking such big questions, Ash?" Misty asked with a laugh.

"In the last city, I saw something about a 500th anniversary to Mystiscia, our savior, and I wanted to know who she was," Ash replied stubbornly. 

"Well, I can tell you all about Mystiscia. After all, I'm named after her, and one of her great-great-great- and so on – granddaughters." Misty smiled and set her food down next to her. The Pokémon joined them, as did Brock, Tracey and Duplica. "Well, we all know Mystiscia is the one who started the Republic we all know. But, it all started with a curse…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katie: YEAH!!! *runs around stage* I'm done!!!

Tracey: *walks onstage* Done? Already?

Katie: I'm too tired to talk now, dear, I think I'm just gonna curl up in bed and go to sleep. It's 1 friken 30 in the morning.

Tracey: Ok, I'll see you later *kisses her on the cheek as she leaves* Ahem, so, I'll tell you what she wanted to say.

Misty: *pops outta nowhere* Me too!

Tracey: Yes, so, Mystiscia kept her maiden name –

Misty: So people would believe who she was. And wasn't it cute at the end when Katie made it all seem like it was real in the Pokémon universe? I thought it was _very creative on her behalf! She should've done that for Forever After – _

Tracey: Which you should read, by the way – it's finished on fanfiction.net. If you liked this story, you'll _love Forever After._

Misty: Katie also has a new Harry Potter fic out. It's called Muggle Witch, and it's about an original character – 

Tracey: That just **happens to have the same name as her – **

Misty: *scowls* Stop interrupting me! *whaps him with her hammer* Ok, better *wipes off hands* Now, Katie and Remus get together, and then he leaves, and it's a twisted plot line (not really, I just wanted to say that), but it has Harry/Hermione romance, so it's all perfect! 

Tracey: Oww… @_@

Misty: Yes, so, check it out, if you'd be so kind. 

Brock: *runs onstage* Hey, I passed Katie in the hall and she was talking to herself about a new Pokémon story! It's gonna be based off of Titan AE!

Misty: *jumps* Yeah! I love that movie! I'll be Akima!

Brock: I wanna be the bad guy!

Tracey: *dizzy* I… wanna… be… the weird… little… alien… that makes… the strange… inventions….

Ash: *joins them* Gee. I wonder who I'm gonna be.

Duplica: *runs over to Misty* Katie's gonna let me be in the new story! I get to be one of Akima's friends! Yeah!

Misty: Now, now, wait, wait, wait! Katie hasn't even decided this yet! She's just babbling on to herself about ideas, and she's not even half awake! Don't go getting any _ideas now, ok?_

Group: *sad* Okaaaay…. REVIEW!!!!


End file.
